Rube
by Cagholino
Summary: The story about how love does conquer all.About how Ron falls in love with one Draco Malfoy and the problems that lays ahead.Learning to fight for their one true soul mate is just one lesson lesson they must eir first date until the question of marriage is popped.Lets not forget the asking for permission from one of the scariest man of e hell Ron must go through for love!
1. Chapter one: End of an Era

Rube

By: Cagholino

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Rating: T. Reason: I'm not good at keeping it PG13. lol!

Summary: This is the story of how Ron and Draco came to fall in love. From their first date to Ron asking one of the scariest man in England for his only son's hand in marriage. Takes place after the war. It's slightly AU since there will be no epic battle at Hogwarts when Harry and crew our seventeen but instead when they are fifteen.

Chapter one: End of a Ear.

What was Ron thinking? Every bone in his body was scaring for mercy as he continued to run away in a mad dash from the Death Eaters. Why? Why couldn't he have listened to Percy, his older brother, advice back in his first year? He should have just kept his head low and quietly made his way through school. Percy even sent him a letter a few months ago saying the same damn thing! Instead he befriended and stayed best mates with the famous boy who lived, Harry Freakin' Potter. Granted being Harry's best mate has been an adventure and a half, but still he's only fifteen!

"Expelliarmus!" Ron bellowed at the Death Eater closest to him. While his attention was on that falling bad guy, Ron failed to notices Antonin Dolohov sneak up behind him tackling the youngest Weasley male to the granite floor. Dolohov was a known Death Eater in the first war against the Dark Lord and thief who was allegedly apprehend a few months ago for laundering money out of the government. Go figure, the evil man gets arrested for stealing money and a slap on the wrist for murdering muggles.

Shoving Dolohov off him Ron lost hold of his wand. Just because you have magic doesn't mean you have to whip your wand out for everything, how many times has his mother told her children that? For going his wand Ron climbed on top of the criminal punching Dolohov has hard as he could manage. Times like this one it paid off to be the youngest brother of six. Wands were forgotten in favor of fists. Neither one willing to give even an inch. Both knowing the slightly misstep would land them either six feet under or back in Azkaban. Ron wouldn't let this guy get away unharmed. Not if there was a chance he would hurt other innocent people. Throwing one more blow, Dolohov hit the ground unconscious.

"Now stay down." Ron proclaimed wiping the blood from his lip than was sure to bruise as he stood up to rejoin the fight to save Sirius. Although he didn't have time to savor his small victory as he was hit from both sides by two masked Death Eaters. The bigger of the two came up and bear hugged the Gryffindor from behind holding his arms at his side while the other one landed hit after hit on Ron's torso. Using the Death Eater behind him as leverage, Ron shoved up against him until he was able to get one leg wrapped around the smaller one's neck, which gave Ron the opportunity to kick the one he was holding in the face. All the while head butting the one from behind breaking the Death Eater's nose. Out of shock the one holding Ron let go giving the red head a chance to slam the other guy to the ground knocking him out. Thank Merlin Ron had older sibling and quidditch reflexes. Jumping to his feet Ron went to turn for the other one only to find the Death Eater comatose. Standing next to the motionless body was none other than Draco Malfoy, who holding his right hand to his chest.

"Malfoy?" Ron questioned not sure if the blond was actually there or if he was just hit that hard in the head to cause hallucinations.

"Don't sound too surprised. I can manage without my Father." Malfoy said shaking his wrist.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked staring in bewilderment. Without thinking he headed towards the blond holding his hand out for Malfoy. With a curios expression on his face the Slytherin placed his hurt hand in the offered one. "Hid your thumb under your figures, didn't you?" Ron coughed hiding the fact he was laughing. Once the blonde's face got beat red he couldn't contain his laugher any longer. Bellowing out a fill blown laugh, Ron had to hold his side as a sharp pain went up his rib cage. Of course those jerks would've broken something. Funny though that Ron didn't feel the pain a minute ago.

"Maybe but it a'int like there's a 'how to throw a punch 101'." Malfoy proclaimed as Ron's laughter became deafening. Slowly Ron got himself under cover. Lifting his hand to wipe away the tears of laughter Ron stopped in mid air as he took in Malfoy's appearance. His usually slicked back blonde hair was askew and falling in his eyes. The ones that was usually a light metical were now a dark gray. The kind of gray found in the skies before a horrible tornado. Malfoy's shirt was untucked on one side and his slacks were flirty with scuffed up dress shoes. Gradually Ron's moved the blonde hair behind Malfoy's ear. Locking their eyes for the slightest of seconds.

"A'int?" Ron swallow, his throat suddenly dry.

"He's dead! The Dark Lord was defended! Once again Harry Potter has saved us all!" Someone shouted in the distance.

"I have to go. Please don't say anything I beg you" Pulling his hand free Malfoy ran towards a fallen Death Eater across the room. Placing the guy's arm around his shoulder, Malfoy made the Death Eater stand up and move to a back corner where no one would take notice if they disapparte. Before they vanished out of sight, Ron caught a glance of long blonde hair and a dark gray eye behind a half fallen mask.

"RON!" Looking away from the now empty corner, Ron found himself face to face with his red faced mother. Who looked ready to kill. Some where in all the madness happening in the Department of Mysteries the Order of the Phoenix must of showed up to help protect Harry and crew.

"Hi mum." Ron said tensing for what he believed to be a tong lashing for the history books. Instead he found himself pulled into a bear hug. This time though there was no one there to break a few more ribs, thank Merlin.

"Oh my poor baby! Don't you even do anything stupid like this again. You hear me, Ronald Billus!" If it was possible Molly Weasley's hold got stronger. Crushing Ron more but never the less he returned the must needed hug.

"Mum, you gotta let me go! You'er crushing me!" Ron said when the pain in his rib cage became so severe he was worried he would pass out because of it.

"Don't you ever tell me what I can and can't do to my baby, you hear?" Molly declared as several people around them laughed.

"You know Ginny is here too, right?" Ron said hiding his face in embarrassment. "Beside you're breaking more of my already broken ribs."

"Oh my poor baby!" Heading to hug her son again Ron dunked behind his older brother Bill.

"Look there is Ginny right of there." Pointing to his younger sister who was standing in the middle of the room with his best mate.

"Ginevra Molly!" Molly hollered looking around for her only daughter.

"Thanks a lot Ron!" Ginny yelled from beside Harry. Glancing over, the sight he saw wasn't one Ron thought he would ever find. Harry, his best mate, had his arms around his little sister spinning in circles smiling like he did back in their first year when Harry realized he had Christmas gifts. While Ginny laughed and smiled like there was no better place then being in Harry's arms. Ron thought for sure his mum was going to break them apart but instead she exchanged a look with his father who shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on both of their faces.

TBC! Promise there will be more goodyness!


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride in

Chapter two: Train Ride In.

Once everything settled down a press conference was held by the Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge himself told the whole of the wizarding world that Harry Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore had be telling the truth and that yes indeed the Dark Lord had risen once more. Only to be deafened by Harry Potter yet again while everyone else was no the wiser. Along with a personal apology, Minister Cornelius Fudge gave his resignation.

After the press conference Molly Weasley had practically the whole Order of the Phoenix over for dinner. Where Molly had almost tore off not only Ron and Ginny's heads but also Harry's, Hermione's, Neville's, and Luna's. She proclaimed that no matter the causes that led to them being in the Department of Mysteries they should have contented a member of the Order and let them handled it. Not to go gallivanting into harms way and possibly get killed! Once she was done, headmaster Albus Dumbledore had spent almost two hours lecturing the students about going to a staff member when something was wrong instead of acting alone, which had Ron laughing out right since every year when something was "wrong" they did try to get a staff member. Beside Harry tried to tell Snape, maybe the git should've given some kind of sign that he understand that Harry believe his godfather was in dire need of help.

Dumblerdore's lecture actually had Ron reminiscing back to his earlier school days and the amount of times the golden trio did in fact go to a school administrator when they believe someone or something was in danger. In fact, the headmaster once gave Harry and Hermione permission to break not only school rules but laws made by the Ministry of Magic!

First year the golden trio knew the Sorcerer's stone was going to be stolen, so they went to Professor McGonagall who said they were wrong and set them to bed. And that ended Ron in the hospital wing for a few days, Hermione feeling terrible about breaking a few school rules, and Harry saved the Sorcerer's stone defending the Dark Lord for a second time. As a added bonus, Gryffindor won the house cup for the first time in years. And Neville finally got some house points.

In their second year they knew exactly where the Chamber of Secrets was. Then again Harry and Ron did go to Professor Lockheart, so maybe that was their fault. They somehow ended up with awards for serves to Hogwarts, so maybe they did make the right choice. Harry defended Lord Voldemort yet again and Harry saved Ginny, which of was the most important thing to have happen that day, of course.

And no one listened about Sirius Black or the Triwizard tournament. So why would they try to tell a professor this time? Even if they all weren't busy with Umbridge. Dumbledor baffled Ron at times.

Before the golden trio realized the last few weeks of fifth year and their O.W.L's flew by bring a glorious summer. Harry had even moved in with the Weasleys on one condition that Harry and Ginny not being allowed on the same floor after dark unless someone was with them. Harry was more than happy to agree telling them that as much as he liked Ginny he wasn't willing to disrespect Molly and Arthur. Even Hermione came over three-four days a week to spend the night. In fact, the only drawback they found was that they were key witnesses against the handful of Death Eater, which meant going to the Ministry for the trails throughout their vacation.

Most of the trails were open and shut. The only one that was causing problems was the Lucius Malfoy case. The testimony was split in half. Most were saying Malfoy senior was there but no one actually saw him. So the Ministry had to assume the witches and wizards saying he was there might have been out spit for the man. Maybe he did change after the first war. Maybe he did wise up. Than again maybe he was just better at hiding his true nature now. Either way, the Ministry hadn't forgotten of Mr. Malfoy old ties to the Dark Lord but unless someone could provide physical evidence they had no choice except to let him walk.

The Weasley in Ron wanted nothing more than to see Lucius Malfoy behind bars. The Gryffindor in him wanted to see justice at its finest. The inter voice inside his head knew he couldn't put anyone's head on the chopping block without being one hundred percent sure they were guilty. His father taught him that no matter the person their personality doesn't count only the crime. And all Ron saw was a little bit of blond hair, which could have been the same shad as the older Malfoy and a gray eye. It could have been anybody. Then again Ron doubted Malfoy would have been in the middle of a blood bath unless it was his father. Consequently Lucius Malfoy walked away a free man. Another slap on the wrist.

A year went by since the Battle of the Ministry took place. All seemed right in the world unless Ron fixated on the fact that he received an Order of Merlin First Class and yet still had to take N.E.W. T's at the end of his seventh year.

Ron quickly strolled through the barrier of platform nine and three quarter. Briskly boring the Hogwarts Express to avoid long drawn out goodbyes. It wasn't like he wouldn't be seeing his mum again. Beside a little time to himself with a long way now a days. Don't get Ron wrong he loved his family even the extended ones, but sometimes he needs just a signal minute to himself. Over the summer break his oldest brother, Bill, had got married and family members came from eleven different cities and five different countries just for one of their own to get married. Since the first war the Weasley family had moved apart and don't get together much like they use to. Bill's wedding gave them that excuse to spend the month of June and some of July at the Burrow. The Burrow barely fit eight much less twenty eight. Those that didn't fit inside pitch a tent outside.

Walking down the mostly vacant ails Ron was looking for the perfect compartment to house not only himself but several friends as well. He found it towards the back of the train. Before he could open the door however his hand fell upon another one. The hand below Ron's was smooth and pastel a far cry from his own callous and tan one. Sighing Ron turned his head risking a quick peek at the hand's owner to confirm his suspicions.

"Ronald." Malfoy's delivered in a strong and steady voice. Emotionless mask in place.

"Ron" Ron automatically corrected. "Ronald makes me feel like I'm in trouble. Than again I only get called Ronald when I am in trouble." Both stood staring waiting for the other to make the first move. In the Past all Malfoy would have to do is utter one signal word and Ron would go into a fit of rage attacking the blonde. Now however Ron was clueless. Should he mention the tails or about why Malfoy was at the battle of the Ministry. And yet several classmates claimed Malfoy never left school. In the end, Malfoy took mercy on him.

"Thank you for not saying anything about my dad." Ron was quite for a long time as he searched Malfoy's eyes for something. He wasn't sure what he was looking for only that he didn't have an answer. Why didn't he say anything? That was the number one question that kept him awake at nights. And would be even harder to sleep now knowing for sure that it was the older Malfoy he saw that day.

During their Sixth year they stopped having classes together. Choosing different career paths does that kind of thing though. They hung around different people, but that was a given. Hell Malfoy even gave up quidditch. There was not a signal reason for them to interact. This was the first time they spoke to each another since the battle. Hack it was the first time they were even in the same place. Was that why it felt so abnormal? They use to be a daily part of each other's lives. Hell, an hourly part if Ron was being totally honest. Except now Ron could n't say if Malfoy eats green apples any more. Ron remember back in third year Malfoy wasn't saw without a green apple. Back than Ron had never seen someone eat so much fruit.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron wasn't sure what possessed him to lie and it may very well become the second question that keeps him up at night. All he knew was the Malfoy he saw that day was different than the Malfoy he knew. Before Malfoy could reply, Harry and Ginny walked up followed closely by Hermione.

"All I'm saying is you're wrong Harry." Ginny said laughing as she led the way into the compartment sitting by the window. Followed by Harry who sat beside her and Hermione in front of them laughing along with whatever they were talking about. When Ginny went by she pushed Ron into Malfoy like she didn't even notice the blonde. None of them noticed. Ron went to ask if anyone remember Malfoy when Neville and Lune walked up to join them.

"I should go." Malfoy whispered almost afraid to be heard. "Thanks again Ron. Let me know if I can ever repay you."

Acting on impulse, Ron's quidditch reflexes kicked in as his hand shot out to prevent Malfoy from walking way. Merlin knows the next time they would meet again. "Come to the quidditch pitch with me. Maybe tonight after the opening feat?" Ron could see the wheels turning inside the Slytherin's head. He was debating the pros and the cons. "I promise no funny busyness. Just to talk?" That must have done the trick since Malfoy gave a slight smile and agreed to sneak away with him.


	3. Chapter 3: No Where I Have Been

Chapter three: No where I have been

After watching Malfoy go, Ron joined his friends, pushing Hermione to the side so he could claim the window sit as his own. The journey was filled with jokes and good natured talk. The golden trio was going to make the best of everything this year as it was their last. This ride wouldn't be their very last but they would treat it as such to truly savor the feeling of going back to Hogwarts. Back to school for the very late time.

Once the train stopped, all the first years followed Hagrid, the grounds keeper and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, to the row boats that would led them to the grandest sight of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Smiling at the innocence of the first years, part of Ron wanted to go back in time to the very night Harry and he was taking that same ride. Hoping the Giant Squid in the black lake wouldn't come up to make a meal out of him like his twin brothers, Fred and George, told him the squid only eats first years. Once Ron found that out he ran to Percy, the one guy that could never tell a lie and asked if what the twins had said was true. Percy's reply was "Don't be stupid Ronald, giant squids mostly eat deep sea fish". Which by no means helped Ron's fear. But one thing the twins didn't tell him was how amazingly beautiful Hogwarts would be the first time he would sat eyes upon the castle. Nothing was or would every be as breath taking as Hogwarts glowing by the crescent moon light.

Trailing behind his friends at a slower pace Ron started to recall all the times he came back to school dragging the work load but not the time spent with friends. Malfoy's blonde hair had Ron stopping in his tracks. Ron stared as Malfoy watched the first years with the same facial expression he was sure he wearing himself. Guess he wasn't the only one reminiscence. The only one hoping this would never ended. School yes but not the ties they have made over the last six years. The friends, the enemies, the memories. Maybe Ron wasn't the only one afraid of the future. Maybe Ron wasn't the only one hoping to not lose what sense of normality Hogwarts brought.

Again without thinking, Ron wander up behind the blonds. Before he could prevent himself, Ron laid his arm around Malfoy's shoulders catching the blonde off guard. Yet another thing to add to his growing list of questions to keep him up at night. As Ron went to remove his arm, Malfoy stopped him with a light blush dusting his pale cheeks.

"Wanna walk up to school with me?" Ron asked hesitantly as he watched the thestral drawn carriages pull away.

"Sure." The pair slowly turned making the long journey up the hill to Hogwarts. Neither saying a word nor removed Ron's arm. Somehow this was comfortable to the strange pair. For five years they loathed each other with a passion so fierce. Coming from different backgrounds and Hogwarts Houses they didn't see a reason to change their hatred. And then spent the last year oblivious to the other's existence. Maybe this year the tides will change. Ron found himself realizing how many 'maybes' he was holding onto.

Every few steps Ron would turn his head to glaze at the blonde while a million questions flew through his mind and when Malfoy would catch him staring the shorter male would merely shack his head slightly with a small smile. The closer the school the slower their pace became. For reasons unknown the mismatched pair they didn't want the stroll to end. Pulling out the pocket watch his mother had gotten him as a sweet seventh birthday present; Ron noticed the sorting had to be over with how late it was. Had he and Malfoy really been walking for an hour, saying nothing? While staring at his watch Ron didn't see the rock right before his foot causing him to tumble to the dirt ground. Since his arm was still warped around Malfoy, the unsuspected blond was yanked down to join the careless red head.

Malfoy deliberately waited to open his eyes when instead of the hitting the ground he felt a warmness below him. Hearing the light chuckle he chanced a peek and of course he landed on Ron's well formed chest. Picking his head up from taller boy's shoulder they locked eyes.

"Here let me help you up and am the reason you fall after all." Ron offered placing a bent knee between Malfoy's legs warping his arms tightly around the blonde, one arm around the smaller male's neck cradling it in his large hand and the other wrapped around his waist. In one flawless movement Ron had them both up straight and on their feet. Bring press firmly against Ron's chest Malfoy had to lean his head back to maintain eye contact.

Mere millimeters separated chapped rugged lips from moist silky ones. Caught between examining Malfoy's pale gray eyes and his rose soft looking lips Ron's mind went blank. Micro millimeter by micro millimeter Ron directed his attention on the full lips in front of him. Capturing the Slytherin's lips became sole motivation for the red head for some unidentifiable reason. Even though their lips were barely pressed together both teen saw sparks fly. However neither knew what to make of them.

Reluctantly Ron pulled back. "We should hurry up. I can just make out the gate entrance." Nodding, Malfoy allowed Ron to pull him alongside him replacing his arm on the Slytherin's shoulders. Although Ron was taller and could make the finally part of their journey take less than five minutes, he chose to keep pace with his shorter companion. Right before they walked through the open gate however Malfoy stopped Ron in his tracks.

With shaky hands Malfoy dragged Ron to face him fully. "I… I…" Taking several deep breaths, Malfoy licked him lip, wetting them slightly. Moving Ron closer, he stood on his tippy toes matching Weasley height. With less uncertainty Malfoy brushed his lips over Ron's leaving the red head wanting more. Gradually both leaned in to blossom a full blown kiss. Moving his hands off Ron's face, Malfoy laced his figures through red hair. As Malfoy played with his hair, Ron placed his hands on Malfoy's hips dragging him, if possible, closer. The kiss was soft and more than a little innocent. Never the less both pulled away with heartfelt smiles and wonder in their eyes.

Clearing his throat, Ron took half a step back glazing at Malfoy's smile. An honest to Merlin smile, the kind that said whatever it's wearing was doing is bliss. "That…Umm… It was nice." Ron said moving a hand to scratch the top of his ear.

Chucking, Malfoy nodded his agreement. To afraid to talk in case he couldn't form a proper sentence. Taking a step back himself, Malfoy removed his figures for red hair and onto Ron's shirt collar. "Soooo?" He asked looking towards the crescent moon.

"About the quidditch pitch… I was thinking maybe it could be changed…."

Malfoy's smile immediately fall a long with his hands. A hurt look flashing quickly in his gray eyes before he gathered himself together. Realizing Ron most have said the wrong thing he started randomly talking about anything to make the smile come back to the blonde's face.

"What I meant was … See every year we get to visit Hogmeats. But of course you knew that, duh. And as seventh years we get to go more than we used to. You knew that too, huh? The thing is.. I was thinking – hoping that maybe you might. Never mind you would want to study or something. I don't know. It's just seeing you smile… I never saw you smile like that before and I guess I was kinda happy I might have caused it, you know. I just wanted to do this – whatever this is again." Capturing the shorter boy's chin Ron made him turn his head until their eyes were locked on to each other. Letting his words sink in but holding his breath just in case. When it became clear that Malfoy wasn't going to say anything Ron sighed, "If you are gonna let me down best you do it now so it won't hurt so badly later on and I won't get any 'I told you so's'"

"Someone most have had blessed my broken road." Malfoy whispered as he leaned in to kiss Ron once more. Quickly pulling back before the kiss went passed innocent.

"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy we were beginning to worry something might have happened," Said headmaster Dumbledor. Both boys turned towards the open gates of Hogwarts to find several professors headed their way. Among them was their head of houses and a few friends. Ron than looked at Malfoy and could just image how the new comers would think what they were doing. There he was with one hand of Malfoy's waist and another on his chin. While Malfoy stood there gritting his shirt for dear life. He could only guess they would assume the worst.

"Ron what happened, we thought you were right behind us. But you didn't join us in the carriage and we thought maybe you just went to ride with some other friends." Ginny said in a rush running to her brother, Harry and Hermione not far behind.

"And when we heard Malfoy hadn't been at school yet either, we knew something was wrong!" Harry proclaimed moving in-between the too 'rivals'. More Gryffindors rushed to Ron's aid telling him what they thought had happened to him and all talking at once. Even when Professor McGonagall tried to ask him what caused him to miss the carriage and what caused him to get dirt on his face no one would let her say anything without commentary. Glancing over everyone Ron watched as only a handful of people where surrounding Malfoy.

As if feeling Ron staring Malfoy locked eyes, smiling briefly before answering something Professor Snape asked.

"I meant what I said Weasley and I intend to pay up!" Malfoy shouted over everyone talking. All looking between the two with curious eyes, bypassing everyone around him Ron strolled until he was nose to nose with the blonde.

"How's about you back that up in the first match of the season?" Ron asked as he contained a smile. Malfoy still wanted to go to the quidditch pitch with him! Ron hasn't messed his chance of whatever it was between him and Malfoy up after all.

"I don't play anymore." Malfoy whispered finding the ground to be more appealing. "You should have realized that."

"I did." Ron muttered feeling his heart ache for some unknown reason. No one said anything but all desperately wanting to know what was going on. But before anyone could really find out anything Malfoy ran towards the castle tears in his eyes. That tornado gray back in them once again. Though only Ron took notice. He may not be the brightest but even he could tell quidditch was a sore subject.

"Whatever that tosser did, he deserved it!" Ginny announced throwing her arm around Ron's neck. "Come on bro it's been a long night and I'm sure you're hungry." Slowly everyone followed Ginny's lead and made their way back inside but not before Dumbledor told Ron he wanted to see him tomorrow before classes. Which had Ron groaning since he barely got out of bed for breakfast. For once in his life though Ron wasn't thinking about food instead his mind was racing a mile a minute. His brain's main focus: Malfoy.

TBC! Hope you guy are liking it!


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

Chapter four: Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

Just like the train ride, Ron did idle chit chat through what was left of the opening fest and for a split second he wasn't thinking about Malfoy. That was until every one of his or Harry's friends were crowded into their dome room. While everyone else was laughing about old memories and chatting about the upcoming school year Ron found his thoughts filled of Malfoy yet again. His list of questions that will keep him up at night growing by the hour and sadly no matter the question its main focus is a blonde Slytherin who's an ares. Well could be an ares. Lately however Malfoy seemed more invisible than anything.

Around one in the morning everyone started to settle down. By two in the morning Ron found himself in a now quite dorm room lying on his bed staring at the top of the canvas bed. Once again Ron's mind wouldn't shut down to allow a good night rest. Why didn't he tell the Ministry of Magic he saw Malfoy senior in the Hall of Mysteries? Why would he lie to Draco bloody Malfoy about "not" seeing his father there that night. Why couldn't stop thinking about the blonde for more than ten minutes. Why did he kiss him and why the hell did he like it?

Wasn't he supposed to end up with Hermione like everyone thought? Did Ron even like Hermione like that? As more than a friend? Sure they have been through a lot more than 'normal' people. And sure most other people couldn't have dealt with Ron risking his life like Hermione can. So, surely she should be the one on his mind and not Malfoy, right?

No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. He spent the last three hours tossing and turning in bed only to not find the peacefulness of sleep. Even if he did manage to fall asleep Ron doubted he would stay that way for long. Finally calling it quits like so many other night before he got out of bed to walk around. Usually when he was home he would make his way into the kitchen and make himself a nice cup of coffee. He would than make his way to the porch where he would sip on his drink and watch the night sky until he finally fell asleep in the porch swing.

No one questioned Ron being asleep outside most night. Molly didn't have it in her to find another damaged son. After the fall of Lord Voldemort, Percy had returned home scared out of his wits. And for the first time anyone of his family could remember, Percy broke down. Ron was terrified for the older brother who anyways seemed to have the whole world figured out. There wasn't anything he older brother could tell you about. What he wouldn't take the time to teach anyone who wanted to learn.

The Prevail Weasley he found in a fit of tears wasn't the older brother he remembered. Sure, Percy could be annoying and drive anyone he meets up the wall. And yeah, he has a nack for following rules to the letter. Where he dots the I's and crosses the T's. The Percy sitting at the table that night though was a broke cheap imitation of him.

Ron could still feel the heartache that Percy confessed to that night. Percy was afraid. No terrified of turning into their father. Stuck in a dead end job, barely supporting his seven kids and a wife. All Percy's life he didn't ask for much a new book here or there but that was nothing compared to the things his sibling asked for. He was the only one who really took notice of the family's money troubles and what it cost to keep just clothed and feed. That's why he took the job Fudge offered. It would give the house hold more money. Maybe buy Ron robes that actually fit that wouldn't show off his ankles. Or get Ginny that dress made out of quidditch robes. Maybe even help pay for the twins dream to open up a joke shop.

No one truly realized how much attention Percy paid up until then. Ron had never complained about the robes being too short, he just learned to life with it. Beside it wasn't his parent's fault he grew taller than his older brothers. And Ginny was shocked Percy even knew about the dress. She never told anyone because she didn't want to waist what little money the family had. Especially not on a dress. That's why she was helping out Luna's dad to save up so she could buy it all on her own. The twins where the most stunned though, who would have thought the brother who spent so much time complaining about them amounting to nothing would want to help pay for their dream.

That night everyone who thought they knew Percy learned they didn't know shit. Arthur had thought Percy wanted the Ministry job, only to find out he only worked so hard for the job because he once hear his father telling Molly he wished just one child of his would follow in his footsteps and work at the Ministry with him. So Percy got his dad's old glasses and hit the books. If he was going to work with his father he wouldn't do anything to embarrass him.

And when he wasn't studying, he was always helping Molly out. It came to the point when Percy would not only be the first up in the morning but also the last to go to bed. He knew what Ginny liked for breakfast: fried eggs on toast with cheese and grape jelly. He could tell Molly the one sure way to wake Ron up in the morning. And it isn't throwing a spider in bed with him like the twins believe; instead it was stocking his red hair out of his face. Any light touch to Ron's forehead had him waking up for some reason. Percy even knew the twins didn't eat blueberries since Fred was allergic. Something Molly didn't he know.

Percy told the family he couldn't be stuck in the same place for the rest of his life. And a part of his just knew that if the family took part in a war and they lost Arthur, he would be the one to place his life on hold for his sibling like he's done in the past. He repeatedly begged for forgiven for his selfishness that night but no one knew what to say. And then to drop the biggest bombshell of them all: He met a girl, Audrey Wilson. Though sadly no one would get a chance to met her since she went back home to America.

At least that's what Percy thought until she came flying through the door in tears. She told him that she heard about the attack and knew he had a nack for working late. After not finding him at the Ministry she forced someone named Fudge to find out where he might be. With no regard to anyone else in the room, Audrey held on for dear life. Saying she let him talk her into leaving once but she wasn't doing it again because tonight showed her that she loved him. All of him, even his annoying habit of keeping blue ink and black ink on different side of his desk.

Before Ron realized it he was standing outside the portrait of a bowl of fruit. Tickling the pare, the portrait slid open to reveal a kitchen full of house elfs hard at work making the morning breakfast. Walking inside Ron said hello to every signal elf that he's befriended over the last few years. One of which knew him really well, so well in fact that the house elf already had a pot of coffee waiting for the young man. Taking a sit near the window as to not get in to way, Dobby the free elf brought the steaming mug over to Ron.

"Alright than minister Ron?" Dobby asked sitting next to the Gryffindor.

"I'll live. Thank you Dobby." Lifting the mug up to his lips Ron smiled when he tasted the goody sweetness. "Just perfect like away. No one can make a cup of coffee like you can!" Ron praised.

"Dobby is only doing his work sir." Dobby stood to go back to work when seeing Ron reminded him of the other boy who drinks coffee this late at night or early in the morning. "Dobby has to confess minister Ron isn't the only one Dobby serves coffee to."

"That's ok Dobby. I'm just glad they don't drink it all!" Ron said with a laugh.

"Oh on sir! Dobby would never! Dobby asks every morning for old master Draco to make a second pot just for master Ron." Dobby stated proudly. "Beside old master Draco likes making coffee especially for you. Dobby hopes you don't mind but Dobby realized Master Ron didn't drink Dobby's coffee. One day master Ron was served master Draco's coffee by mistake and you drink it all up! No worries Dobby made sure that slimy Slytherin doesn't know you drink the coffee after him! So master Ron doesn't get poison!" Ron slowly took in what the house elf confided in him about. Somehow he like the fact that for the last year and a half he's been drinking something Draco makes just for…

"Wait does he know it's me he's making it for?" Ron questioned since Dobby didn't make it clear if Draco did or didn't.

"Master Draco only knows there is another boy who doesn't sleep when the moon is up." Dobby said getting back to work. After picking up a few dirty dishes Dobby turned back around to tell Ron one last thing he needed to know about Draco Malfoy. "Making coffee for you makes old master Draco smile. He told Dobby, 'I like to feel needed Dobby and if that's only to made coffee then so be it'." Nodding his head Ron sat in now empty mug down headed back to the portrait hole.

"I'll see you guys later." Ron shouted over his shoulder as he strolled back into the empty hallway. With no real destination in mind, Ron placed his hands in the pockets of his pajamas pants and walked. For once Ron's mind was completely blank. Finding outside the Great Hall Ron turned and walked to the entrance that led outside to the school grounds. Leaning on the open door frame, he watched the sun rise. The dark blue sky turn shades lighter and the starts gave way to white fluffy clouds.

"You're up awful early Mr. Weasley." Spinning around Ron found himself face to face which the Head of the Slytherin House, Severus Snape.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: Ones We Call Friends

Chapter Five: Ones We Call Friends

"You're up awful early Mr. Weasley." Spinning around Ron found himself face to face which the Head of the Slytherin House, Severus Snape.

Ron shouldn't have been shocked that out of all the professors that are employed by Hogwarts it had to be Snape that caught him out of bed. Yet, somehow he found himself not caring all that much. Saying a quite good morning Ron went back to studying the fast changing skies.

"A word of friendly advice, Mr. Weasley," Snape said coming to stand next to Ron causing the red head to jump a little. "Don't get involved if you can't handle another war." With that Snape turned and strolled into the Great Hall leaving Ron bewildered. What did Snape mean about a war? And who is Ron getting involved with exactly? _Great more questions to hunt me at night_, Ron thought. Now a days though the questions that kept him up at night are slowly invading his daily routine. Before Ron realized it an hour had went by and students where slowly making their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. Among the early birds was none other than Ron's bushy haired bossy friend Hermione, but she didn't see him given that her nose rarely leaves the book long enough to notice anything.

Now Ron's mind was fixated on his feeling for Hermione. Surely there was a way to find out once and for all if he loved her like everyone says. For once he found himself studying, granted it wasn't school work but Hermione should just be happy he finally decided to give it a try. Ron followed after his best female mate sitting beside her. He noticed the way her eye brawls knitted together when she reads something she finds interesting. The way she smiles when she knows she's right. The way her eyes light up over anything in her books.

"Hermione?" Ron asked getting her attention. Turning her head, she wasn't ready for the kiss Ron placed on her lips. Both stayed completely still unsure of what to do. _The kiss with Malfoy was different_, Ron thought as he watched for Hermione's reaction through open eyes. Funny with Malfoy Ron had closed his eyes and he felt this wired feeling in his gut like he was going to puke. But none of that with Hermione. Why? Pulling back Ron stood up noticing Snape examining him. Shaking his head, Ron drifted out of the Great Hall. Standing outside the doors he looked left and then right. Left would take him back up to the Gryffindor tower. But right?

Ron wasn't sure why he went right only than it felt…. Right. Ron started drifting through hallway after hallway finding nothing to attract his attention, so he kept on going. Wondering around aimlessly, hands inside his pockets with slumped shoulders and his eyes casted on the stone flooring while his mind raced, more confused now than ever.

"Why didn't I feel anything with Hermione?" Ron asked himself aloud, stopping to look out a window that display the under water version of the black lake. "What was it I even felt?" Hitting his forehead on the stone wall, Ron just watched the watery abyss.

"You know you're in Slytherin territory, correct?" Asked a silky smooth voice.

Ron smiled at the sound of that voice but he didn't turn around. Instead he waited patiently for the new comer to join him at the window. Just like he thought Draco joined him, taking a place less than an inch away from him.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Well since I got potions right now and the Professor is my godfather I think I'll get way with skipping." Draco said matching the smirk on Ron's face. Laughing Ron's moved until he was nose to nose with Draco. "Nice pj's Ron." Draco commented after noticing the bright orange pants and worn red shirt with '_let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best' _"The motto you live by?" Draco asked pulling at the shirt.

"Something like that." Ron answered honestly. "Truly if you got the skills use them otherwise a little luck just might go a long way."

"Ah I see and what skills do you have? Other than making orange look good." Draco inquired with a raised eye brawl. Slowing linking his fingers with the taller boy's.

"I kick ares at Wizard chess and I'm a pretty good keeper. I'm crap at studying though." Ron said with a light chuckle. "What about you or do you rely on your bashing good looks?"

"I'm a spoiled rich kid why would I need to know how to do something if I could just pay someone to do it for me."

"I don't believe that. There has to be at least one thing you're skilled at." Ron proclaimed thinking about the coffee from this morning.

"Well…" Garbing Draco's chin Ron held him in place so he could study the gray eyes before him. Today Draco's ash gray eyes would've matched the sky right as the sun was rising. "I can make a hell of a cup of coffee."

"I have to see this!" Ron said acting like he never had Draco's coffee. For some reason Ron wanted Draco to feel like he could do something on his own. So the smaller boy could have the same sense of accomplishment that Ron gets every time he cooks.

"What right now?" Draco asked looking a little scared.

"Why not? It's not like we have class or anything." Ron said with a smile as he rotated until he was facing the way he came. After a short minute Draco nodded and started to walk ahead of the Gryffindor. Not that Ron minded, he made quick work of joining the blonde. Silently they made their way through several hallways and up a few sets of moving staircases side by side. Until finally they stood outside the portrait of a blow of fruit. Tinkling the pear, Ron held the painting opening for Draco to take the led inside.

Since breakfast was over most of the house elfs where off doing other chores throughout the castle leaving only a handful in the kitchen. One of which was none other than Dobby the free elf.

"Hullo Dobby, Draco here says he can make a hell of a cup of coffee, so natural I had to find out for myself just how good it was." Ron said taking a sit at one of the many tables all over the room. "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course Dobby wouldn't mind master Ron." Dobby said giving Ron a curious look. "Does master Draco need anything?"

"I'll be fine Dobby. Thank you though." Draco said cheeks flushing a light pink. Putting Ron out of his mind Draco sat out to make the best damn coffee the red head has ever had. Not that Ron was worried. He already knew how good Draco's coffee was. After about fifteen minutes of silence Draco sat a steaming mug down in front of Ron. Without thinking Ron picked up the mug and tipped it back. Once the first drop of hot liquid hit his taste buds the coffee had Ron in a coughing fit. What happened to the magnificent tasting coffee Ron was used to? Dropping the mug in favor of patting his chest Ron was an amazed at how fast Draco got to his side apologizing for the terrible coffee.

"No! No! The coffee was just too hot." Ron tried to assure Draco. He even went so far as to not only have a new cup, since he split the last one, but also two more cups as well. During the time they spend in the kitchen they talked, not chit chat over idle things but actually talked.

Ron told stories of his family and confided in Draco about how he felt about his brother Percy. How mad Percy made his feel after he left when Ron was fifteen. How he wasn't sure if he could ever truly forgive his older brother. And if he couldn't what would happen to the pair of brothers. Ron even opened up about how wired it was to see his baby sister with Harry.

In turn Draco talked about how his parents haven't talked to each other in over a year and how they have been using him to get back at the other one. About how his father expect him to go work at the Ministry after school and marry some rich pure blood witch. While his mother wants him to move to France with her and marry some pure blooded witch. Draco talked about wanting something more than Malfoy manor and a fancy career. He just wasn't sure as to what yet but it wasn't what either of his parents had in mind for him. That he knew for sure.

Before either of them knew it all the house elfs where back in the kitchen seating up for lunch but neither paid any of them mind unless they were asked if they wanted anything. Draco would decline while Ron asked for a refill of coffee. Ron was sure that he alone drank that whole pot despite how horrible it tasted because every refill caused the blonde to smile a little bit bigger. Finally once lunch was severed in the Great Hall, the mismatched pair got up to leave the kitchen.

Slowly the two teens made their way to the Great Hall but about half way there they got side tracked by a few lost first years.

"I'm telling you the Great hall is that way!" A boy with short oak brown hair and a red and gold tie said pointing to a hallway which would led the three boys to the library.

"And I'm telling you, it's this way." A taller brown head boy said waving his arms in the direction of the charms classroom. He as well had a red and gold tie on.

The third smallest boy who had on a yellow and black tie tried his very best to get in between the boys but failed each time. "Ummm, guys I'm pretty sure the Great Hall is that way." He said once he finally got the taller boys attention. Ironically the Hufflepuff was the correct one of the three.

Both Gyrffindors considered their friends opinion before deciding together he couldn't be right.

"Stubborn Gryffindors." Draco declared causing Ron to burst out laughing.

"Not all of us are." Realizing they had an audience the three first years stopped fighting in favor of gawking at the two giant seventh years.

"You're Ron Weasley." The tallest Gryffindor said. "We're in the same house!"

"Yeah, we are. And since you are a Gryffindor I'll let you in on a well hidden secret." Ron said bending down onto a knee, so that the first years could look down on him instead of hurting their necks to look up. "Hufflepuff are amazing finders. So when you're lost it's a great thing to have one around. Cause let's face it the castle is too big to remember every little detail but a Hufflepuff could be new to an area and find you anything you could want!" Ron's words caused the only Hufflepuff to blush but the tiniest boy there puffed out his chest and stood a little taller because of Ron. Even the Gryffindor students look to the Hufflepuff to lead the way.

Watching as the three went the right way thanks to Ron, Draco couldn't contain his smile any longer. "There is something about you that just draws people right to you. Like a moth to a flame. Just in your case the moth doesn't usually get burned." Draco said with hope filled eyes. And finally what Snape had said clicked inside Ron's mind. Snape was worrying about his godson and doesn't want Ron to hurt him. The Gryffindor can respect that.

"Can I kiss you again?" Ron asked out of the blue summing his Gryffindor courage. He didn't know what would come of it but he wanted to see if he got the same feeling as the night before. Or if it felt as weird as it did this morning when Ron kissed Hermione. Draco, yes Draco Ron realized that somewhere along in the day he stopped being Malfoy and became Draco inside Ron's head.

Nodding his permission, Ron placed his hands on Draco's cheeks inching his lips closer. It was so different than when he kissed Hermione. He didn't ask and he didn't feel anything than. But right now with Draco he felt nervous and couldn't find himself to upset the blonde by doing something Draco didn't want.

Once their lips touched they both saw sparks again. And there was that same weird gut feeling as before and his lips kind of tingled. After getting used to the feeling boiling inside of himself, Ron ran his tongue along Draco's bottom lip. To his surprise Draco opened his mouth slightly. Pulling back Ron watched as Draco bites his bottom lip just barely and Ron found himself wanting to do that very same action. Moving his hands to garb Draco's, Ron guided the blonde until he had his fingers draped around his neck. After which, Ron relocated his hands to Draco's hips.

"May I?" Draco asked taking the lead. This time it was Ron who nodded his permission. Standing on his tippy toes Draco pulled Ron down until their lips were crashed together. Before Ron could bite that lush looking lip however Draco nipped at Ron's, which he found he liked quite a bit. Taking Draco by surprise, Ron pushed his tongue inside Draco's mouth. At first either knew what to do until they gave in and did what felt natural. Slowly their tongues fought for control but either wanting to ruin the kiss. Finally once air became important to live again they pulled apart.

Biting his lower lip this time, Ron rested his forehead against Draco's as he fought to manage his breathing. Realizing Draco was just as must in bliss as himself, had Ron smiling like a madman.

"That was better than nice." Ron confessed.

"Ron?" Bother teenagers turned at the sound of a girl's voice. Shocked to find Hermione close to tears standing less than ten feet away her book on the floor where she had dropped it in distress. However before Ron could say anything Hermione went running off. Looking back to Draco hoping to find some helpful hints from the blonde only Ron found hurt in gray eyes. Pulling away from Ron, Draco took off in the opposite direction of Hermione.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: No More Tears Will Fall

Chapter six: No More Tears Will Fall

Ron was at a lost as he stood in the now empty hallway. He couldn't understand why Hermione and Draco ran off like that. Okay that might be a lie. He could guess seeing him kissing Draco was a shock but surely it wasn't so bad that Hermione had to ran away. The Gryffindor realized it would be hard for anyone to figure out why Ron was drawn to the Slytherin. He didn't ask for it and it was a little upsetting that Hermione wouldn't hang around to help him figure it out himself. _She sure is a great pal_, Ron thought as he leaned against the wall.

And what was with Draco, walking away like that? Sure Ron didn't know what they were but he at least knew he wanted to be around the blonde. Surely Draco felt it too. That weird gut feeling and the sparks and if he did then shouldn't he want to get to know Hermione better. She being Ron's best friend and all. Ron just didn't get people. One minute they were all smiles and happy thoughts the next they hated his guts for some reason.

"Oh well." Ron said looking first down the hallways Draco took to the right and then the one Hermione took on the left. Shaking his head Ron pushed off the wall and headed straight, which could led Ron back to the kitchen where Draco and he just came from. Subconsciously however, Ron found himself at a dead end with a view of the training grounds. The only ways to go was either left or right. Neither hallway he knew where it would lead. He could flip a coin and decide which way to go that way but a part of Ron said that wouldn't work. So, he decided to sit with his back to the wall.

On one hand, Ron could go left and up the flit of stairs not too far ahead of him. He was sure heading up would led him to Gryffindor tower at some point and hopefully to Hermione, so he could ask her 'what the hell' for leaving the way she did. Ron wasn't sure why but he was pissed at her. For all her lectures about friendship and one of the few times he could have really used her support, she couldn't be bother enough to stay around. Pulling his knees up, Ron folded his arms across them laying his forehead against his arms. A bigger part of his brain was more focused on a blonde boy with a sweet smile though.

So maybe he should go down the flit of stairs to his right. It might lead him farther down into the castle and to Draco. Just the thought of last night's kiss had Ron smiling from ear to ear. And this morning affairs were mind blowing. He really like that he could say anything to Draco. The good, the bad, and especially the honest. Talking to Draco that morning was a relief to Ron because for once he wouldn't have to think before talking. Depict popular belief Ron did actually think before he speaks. It's what gets him in trouble more offended than not. Instead of answering with his honest opinion he response with what he believes whoever he's talking to wants to hear. However with Draco it's different. Yes he only really talked to him one time but it was nice to say whatever he wanted! Everything seemed different with Draco. Even the silence.

Slowly the sunlight creeped out of the hallways engulfing Ron is dimness making it hard for him to see. Once the sunlight was completely gone he just sat there staring off into space. And for the first time in a long time, his mind was entirely blank. No thought of the Battle of the Ministry hunting him. No overwhelming questions about Draco demanding his attention. Just emptiness. No concerns, no worries, no feeling.

Ron couldn't say how long he stayed there only that he had no ambition to get up. Not even when his stomach ached from hungry pains. It truly felt like he was lost in his own head and Ron didn't know how to save himself. He was so confused. What did it make him if he liked being with Draco Malfoy over his friends? To enjoy kissing Draco bloody Malfoy more than when he kissed Hermione. Ron being able to open up to the blonde about Percy and his fears of losing his brother again, whereas Harry thought Ron consider Percy nothing more than a prat.

Again Snape's words about fighting another war came back to the surface. Is this what he meant? The self doubt and the confusing thoughts or was there something else that Snape didn't tell Ron about. It would be just like Snape to leave out the important part of any lesson claiming the Gryffindor couldn't learn if he was always given the answers.

Before Ron realized it he started to feel a tingling sensation in his toes that quickly migrated north. Soon after his whole body was shaking uncontrollably and his heart felt like it was going to pound its way out of his chest. He couldn't seem to catch his breath no matter how hard he tried as the feeling of being sick came over him. Clutching his red shirt where his heart was Ron was afraid he was dieing. Falling completely on the cold hard floor he could have sworn he heard someone calling him. Ron's blue eyes were to blurry from the tears streaming down his now pale sweaty face to make out if someone was actually coming to his aid. As Ron felt hands picking his head up the darkness behind his eyes fully took over causing him to lose consciousness.

Gradually Ron blinked his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was the soft bed he was in and the blanket tucked around him. The next thing was a hand holding his. Hoping to find a pale hand but finding a cream one had disappointment forming in Ron's chest. Not bother to find out the owner of the hand Ron reclosed his eyes taking several calming breaths.

"Ron?" _Shit,_ Ron thought as he recognized Hermione's voice.

"Yeah?" Came Ron's hoarse reply. "What happened?" Asking what instead of where, since Ron could guess he was in the hospital wing. At least he should know what it looks like considering the number of stays he's had there over his school career.

"You had everyone really scared. No one could find you for hours and when Professor Snape found you, you were having some kind of fit." Hermione answered honestly. "Your parents are here. I'll go garb them, they're be happy you're finally awake." Before she left Ron grabbed her wrist.

"What time is it?"

"Around four thirty in the morning." Looking around after Hermione left to get his parents Ron noticed Ginny snuggled up in the bed next to his with Harry asleep in the chair holding her hand. Ron didn't have to wait long for Hermione to return and she didn't just bring his parents but also Head Master Dumbledor.

"Oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed as she throw herself at him embracing Ron. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Light headed and a little dizzy honestly." As his mum sat up to brush Ron's red hair, his dad came around to the other side of the bed giving him a hug as well.

"You had us worried for a minute there son."

"I know. I'm sorry but I'm not ever sure how I got here honestly. Hermione said something about Snape finding me in a fit?" Ron asked looking at each adult in turn.

"You see Mr. Weasley, we were hoping you could fill us in on what happened before you woke up here." Headmaster Dumbledor said as he stood at the foot of his bed looking at him over half moon spectacles. "If I recall correctly you were supposed to meet me yesterday morning about you and Mr. Malfoy being late for the opening fest."

"I knew I forgot something!" Ron howled as he slammed his head onto his pillow. "Well you see sir…" Ron thought about his day. It was one of the best he has had in awhile, well up instill when Hermione found him with Draco. And he wasn't sure he wanted to share that with anyone or even if Hermione opened her mouth. Even if Ron wasn't afraid to tell them would Draco want him to? Whatever this was it was between the two of them, which meant they both are hanging on the line. What would he even say? That he felt more kissing a Malfoy. That he felt more out of this world with the enemy. Slowly the tinkling feeling in his toes was coming back and he was finding it hard to breath again. Crawling until he was sitting up in bed knees to his chest. Ron was sure Dumbledor was saying something to him but all he could hear was this buzzing noise in his ears, than Snape was rushing into view pointing to the door and his lips were moving but whatever it was was lost on the red head. Slowly everyone was headed to the open hospital doors, tears falling from his mum's beautiful blue eyes. The commotion even woke Harry and Ginny. They as well were rushed outside the doors slamming shut behind the young couple.

Snape slowly made his way over to his bed. Sitting down on the edge he placed his coarse hands on Ron's cheeks forcing the red read to look lock eyes with him.

"Breathe." Snape commanded. "Take deep breaths in and slowly let them out."


	7. Chapter 7: Say That It Will All Go Away

Chapter Seven: Say That It Will All Just Go Away

"Breathe." Snape commanded. "Take a deep breath in and slowly let it out." With eyes wide open like a deer caught in the headlights, Ron braced himself for the worst. Never in all the years he spent pissing the head of the Slytherin house off did Snape ever look more murderous than he did now. Watching emotion after emotion fall by in coal black eyes Ron was at a lost of what to do. Hate, pain, remorse… Passion? Were just a few Ron could identify. "In. Out" Snape spoke softly. Ron didn't think the man had any other gears outside of being a right ares. Guess pigs can fly.

Staring into coal black eyes Ron tried to do as his professor was telling him to do. Inhaling small breathes into his mouth he held the air in for a few seconds after which he exhaled slowly from his nose. Before long the tinkling in his toes and the pain in his chest subsided allowing him to breathe normally.

"What's happening to me?" Ron asked terrified.

"You're getting worked up to the point the body believes it's dying and therefore tries to shut down. If only until the brain can reassure itself." Snape answered garbing the pitcher of water off the bedside table and poured Ron a glass. "Drink. It will help."

"I don't understand. I'm a laid back dude! I don't get work up." Ron protested but decided he didn't like the 'are you kidding me' look Snape was giving him. Instead he just sipped his water in silence. Once several minutes passed Ron broke that silence glancing over to Snape, who was sitting in the same sit Harry was asleep in a short while ago. "I remember I couldn't face my parents. I couldn't be the son to disappoint them. Not after Percy! It kills dad every time he sees Percy." Holding the glass in both hands Ron watched the clear liquid. Biting his bottom lip Ron took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. He wouldn't need it anyways. "Do you know how to make them stop?"

"Make them stop?" Snape asked concern leaning on the edge of his sit. Without realizing it Ron was spilling his guts confiding in the ex-Death Eater. Ron confessed to seeing Lucius Malfoy and no matter what he told himself Ron knew Draco wouldn't have been in the middle of a blood bath if it wasn't for someone really important to the blonde. Ron could understand doing whatever it took to protect family. He braved a forest full of homicidal spiders, which he couldn't stand. That same year he even braved being stuck miles under Hogwarts with Lockheart of all people to save Ginny. Maybe that's the real reason why Ron never stepped forward.

Not because he wasn't one hundred percent sure it was Malfoy senior but because of Draco. Going to what could have been his death to save his jackass father. Doing whatever it took to protect family. That was something they had in common. And now when Ron thinks of that night and Malfoy senior's trail, the red head couldn't help that jolt of adoration he felt for Draco.

Ron told of the nights he spent awake replaying the battle over and over again and the only thing that ever stayed the same was Draco. The blonde taking out a Death Eater, hurting his fit, and rushing to get his dad to safety. Ron had said that outside of the blonde everything else just blended together in the background that made an abstracted painting.

The Gryffindor retold the night of the opening fest and the kiss the teens shared. Telling of the feeling he had when around Draco. The wired gut feeling that almost felt like butterflies and the nervousness, but most of all the harmony he felt when Draco was around. When the red head was around the Slytherin it's like the whole world just fades away and all that's left are the mismatched pair. Which was okay by Ron.

"What about yesterday? What happened then?" Snape asked the moment Ron had gone quite.

"I couldn't sleep again, so I went down to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee." Ron retold while watching his hands intertwine over and over. "Then when Dobby told me the coffee I love so much was made by Malfoy. I was happy, I know that, but a part of me can't understand as to why. I should hate him, again this is something I know and yet…"

"The fight made you realize you two actually have similarities" Snape offered the lost for words boy.

"Yeah! And when I saw him watching the first years like I was it was like I knew I wasn't alone. Then we had lunch together and everything was perfect up unstill Hermione walked by and saw us together."

"What did she see?" Snape leaned closer, waiting the response.

"We were walking back from the kitchen and found some first years that were lost. I stop and lent them a hand. Draco said something about me being a moth and then he kissed me. I didn't stop him though. I kinda like it actually but then Hermione strolled in."

"Didn't you kiss her that morning?" Snape inquired recalling the scene at breakfast.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if kissing Hermione would feel the same way as when I kiss Draco."

"Since you were with him for lunch, I would assume Draco was better." Snape had to pretend to be scaring his chin to hind the smirk on his lips. Who would have though Draco finally beat Hermione at something. Too bad it was the heart of one Ronald Billus Weasley.

"Well yeah. Kinda. Hermione didn't give me that butterfly feeling." Ron said getting a far off look in his blue eyes.

"So she found you two?"

"Oh yeah, she got all teary eyed and ran off. Then Draco got pissy and took off too!" Ron said meeting Snape's eyes that seemed lighter now then before. "I didn't know what to do and I just started walking. Once I ran into another death end I just sat down. My head hurt from of the thinking I was doing so I stopped. Seemed easy until…" Ron's face got pale just thinking about the dieing feeling he's had twice in just a day. Looking across the room at the blank wall he decided he didn't want to talk anymore. Pulling his legs back up to his chest he could feel the tinkling feeling in his toes. _You have got to be kidding me!_

"Deep breathes Ron." Snape ordered noticing Ron tense. "Take your time. There's no rush."

"The feeling I was gonna die came over me."

"What do you mean?"

"I…. I felt really hot and sweaty and my heart wouldn't stop beating. It hurt so much. And then I couldn't breathe and I had this tinkling in my whole body." Glancing over at his professor, Ron whispered "What's happening to me?"

"What were you thinking about when you started feeling this things?"

"I… I… Draco." Ron confessed. Even if consciously the Gryffindor wasn't thinking about the blonde, Draco has always been in his subconscious mind. Since the very first day they meet waiting outside the Great Hall as first years.

"A pain attack. That's what keeps happening. Form what you have told me Draco is the cause of them." Standing up from his chair Snape locked eyes with Ron's letting his student read what he felt with one look: concern and a threat of severe death. "Either figure out what you want or give Draco up. Those are your own choices. If you don't the next pain attack could kill you." With that being said Snape headed towards the doors but before he went through them he stopped to offer a bit of friend advice again. "Draco's is a gentle soul. Most just don't stick around to find out."

"Professor?" Ron called out right as Snape's hand touched the door knob. "Thank you but can you tell them I'm fine and I just need to rest."

"Sure, take a few days to rest if that's what it takes. Just bear in mind at seventeen you still have several chapters in your life that needs writing. Even if they are impossible to put on paper, the story does work itself out in the end. I promise you that." With a slight smile Snape left Ron alone in the hospital room. Lying back down, Ron thought over everything he told Snape of all people. As well as what Ron finally found out about himself.

TBC (Not my best but Sanpe's a hard guy to right. Hope you liked it)


	8. Chapter 8:I Believe In Old Magic

Chapter Eight: I Believe In Old Magic

A tall figure pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he briskly strolled the back allies of London. His foot fall proved he was on a mission. Stopping on Gracechurch street alley the man hit the stone wall with what looked like a piece of wood. Turning his head left and then right making sure no one was around, the stone wall in front of him shifted making an archway into a cozy restaurant fill with a handful of man and a few women. Once inside the man pulled off his cloak relieving a knight's sword and shield that held a house crest of a dragon with flames coming from its mouth. Under the dragon were the Latin words mus, diffidentes in corde… _In the heart we lay our trust_.

Discarding his cloak on the back of a chair, the man removed the sword from his waist and the shield from his back placing them on the table. Taking a sit at a corner table he had a view of the whole room. He didn't have to wait long for another man to join him. Just like he did the new comer placed his knight's sword and shield on the table, but decided to keep his cloak on with the hood covering his face. Yet a few strains of blonde hair could still be seen.

"Honestly Alistair, thou knowest that ye can tursth us."

"Methinks thou art not to careful." Alistair replied waving to the barman for a drink. "Methinks ye shoudest cover thou flame color hair as well."

"Nay, me hair couldest never give thy away." The red hair spoke softly so only his companion could hear. Once the barman left their drinks did the red hair ask what he came all this way for. "Tellest me thou have fair news." Reaching across the table he took the new comers hand.

"Nay. Thou only talkest with no end." Gripping the hand offered. The pair sat in silence. "Me fearest…"

"Nay! Thou shouldn'test speak that way. Thou stillest have time."

"Howest ye know, Carnell?"

"Thy times must end in due time liekest every season."

"Thou is a dreamiest."

"Nay, thou knowest thy trust." Locking eyes they had a battle of wills that Alistair lost with a heavy heart.

"Thou heasrest of talk among the noblemen. Talk of peace of sort."

"Yay?" Carnell asked leaning forwards still holding Alistair's hand.

"Thy King George II thouself a part of thy talk. Me thy heardest it will end thy slaughter."

"Peace at last?" Carnell asked with some hope in his blue eyes. "Thou can returnest home with fair news indeed." Standing up Carnell grabbed his sword but before he could place it around his waist a loud bang sounded throughout the tiny establishment. At once everyone in the restaurant stood at the ready except Alistair. Many had drawn their swords in wait of the fight that was sure to come.

Soon the wooden wall that has hidden the pup from the outside world was caved in as several soldiers rushed in. Some with rifles and others with swords. Though the soldiers remained still as a man dressed in officer colors strolled forward.

"Hither thou thought thou wouldn't deliverest." The General said " Thouest can go Alistair."

Quickly turning his head Carnell faced Alistair who slowly stood. Placing his hands on the table Alistair's shoulders began to shake. "Carnell.."

"Thou have naught to sayest to me." Carnell spat towards the traitor.

"Thou art under arrest for witchcraft." Slowly the general headed towards the pair in the back. Ripping the sword out of Carnell's grip, the soldier shoved the red head against the wall. Pulling Carnell's sword from its sheath the general admired the craftsmanship before plunging the sword gut deep in Carnell. "Nay point to waistest thy King's time." Twisting, the soldier pushed the sword deeper inside the red head.

"NAY!" Alistair yelled shoving the table out of his way drawing his sword as well. "Killest wasn't thy plan!"

"Plans changest." The general said with ease as he watched Carnell fall to the floor, sword still inside him. "Drop thou sword or thouest will die." Alistair stood still with his sword on the officer's neck watching heartless eyes as his dear friend lay in a puddle of his own blood.

"Thou willest pay for thous treachery." Taking a step to the right the soldiers took one to the left, they continued to do so until they made a semi circle. "Methinks thou should leaveest before I killest ye."

"Methinks thou won't dare." With that the officer followed the other soldiers as the lead the prisoners outside.

Leaning down Alistair went to pull the sword out of his friend. Reaching for the halt with shaky hands Carnell stopped him. "Nay.."

"Methinks thou could help."

"Thou wantest naught from thy." Spitting up blood Carnell started to breathe heavily

"Ye mustest understand thou had nay choice."

"Thou away hasest a choice." Slowly Carnell eyes began to flutter shut to slam up only to shut once more. "Away!"

Gradually Alistair stood pulling the sword out of Carnell. "Methinks fair friend thouest will change everything." Alistair whisper as he placed the sword in it sheath tying it around his waist next to his own. Then he grabbed the two shields off the table one he looped around his shoulder the other he placed on his friend's chest. Gathering Carnell in his arms, Alistair took to the streets bee lining to the outer limits of London. Once there he found the old tree that Carnell and he hallowed out for a hiding place. Inside the tree truck laid two brooms and several shelves lined with different types of glass vials. Shifting Carnell's body to be holding him with one arm, Alistair pulled out one of the old brooms. Mounting it, he placed the red head in front lifting off into the cool autumn sky.

After an hour or two, Alistair started to lead the broom towards the ground. Once his feet were firmly planted he dismounted gathering Carnell up in his arms once more leaving the broom to lie in the dirt. Strolling to a barely lit house he made it half way to the door before it swung open revealing a very much pregnant woman. Her face paling with every step Alistair took.

After reaching the door Alistair pushed passed the smaller woman and into the house where he laid Carnell down on the make shift bed. Without a signal word Alistair laid the knight's shield down on Carnell's chest and headed to the door as the woman rushed to her husband's side crying. Stepping out into the night air he spoke as softly as the wind blowing that calm September night.

"Thy Witchcraft Act willest be passed now." Alistair whispered as he wandered back to his discarded broom.

Sure enough less than a week after the death of Carnell and several other King's Knights did King George II declared the Witchcraft Act. Under this act no one could just accuse another of witchcraft and said person would be stoned as before. Now there had to be actually proof of guilt.

And with the death of Carnell and several other wizard protectors a form of Government was pieced together in the wizarding world: The Ministry of Magic. Under the Ministry witches and wizards will no longer have to fear being executed. Nation by nation each wizarding community formed their own Ministry of Magic that would protect their kind. As well as formed a safety net for the supernatural.

With the Witchcraft Act of 1735 the childhood friendship of Carnell Weasley and Alistair Malfoy was lost to the world. The pair had been a troubling duo for any who opposed the King of England. Both had dreams of being knights and protecting the different types of people in the world. And at the age of seventeen that dream became a reality when King George knighted the pair for their bravery against France's army.

After their Knighthood, they formed the first form of the Ministry. With just a hand few of trusted friends they went out of their way in bringing every witch and wizard inside England together. And when the witch trials started many found security in the duo and their knights.

It was at a great loss the two families couldn't see eye to eye after that. Carnell Weasley was a fiery soul with a fight on and hope for the best attitude, whereas Alistair Malfoy has a gentle soul who prefers to plan ahead. He was the only one to see if something wasn't done to bring the whole world of witches and wizards together the muggles would have them extinct with in hundred years. Alistair couldn't have that, not with his wife so close to her due date.

Circling around his office glass of bourbon in hand, Alistair listened to his new baby boy cry. And what a lovely sound it was. Yet as happy as it made him feel, he couldn't help the twinge of guilt he felt as well. His best mate, the man that's been through hell and back with him won't be able to hear the same sweet lullaby. And it was because of him. The traitor.

No matter how Alistair spun it he was the one to kill Carnell. He could say it was for the protection of hundreds or for the sake of his unborn son, but what it all came down to Carnell lost his life. And Alistair's didn't just bury a brother that day, but the Malfoy family lost a good ally and a great family friend.

Carnell's murder however was never a part of his plan.

Ron bolted awake in a panic covered in sweat. Frantically searching the room for any sign of enemies, finding none Ron slid to lay down. Glancing at the wall clock that read six twenty four p.m. Ron realized he slept close to twelve hours. That's the longest amount of sleep since the battle of the ministry.

Hearing the hospital wing's door creep open, Ron turned meeting gray eyes, blonde hair, and a sweet smile.

"Hi." Ron and his visitor said in unison .

TBC. (This was kinda my take on why the Malfoy and Wesley hate each other.)


	9. Chapter 9:So I'll Gather Up What's Need

Chapter Nine: So I'll Gather Up What's Need

Ron had spent the whole day sleeping in the hospital wing, so if anyone came to visit he didn't know. But a quick look around after sitting up showed no other patient. Only the red had and the new comer who just pushed the door open a creak to barely fit through was in the room. Ron wasn't even sure where madam Pomfrey was at.

"Hi." Ron and the new comer said in unison. "Look I'm real- About Hermione –"The two boys found themselves laughing at cutting each other off to be the first to talk.

"You can go first." They offered at the same time all the while still laughing.

Draco finally pushed the door closed behind him as he leisurely walked towards Ron. Stopping to grab the chair Harry and Snape occupied the night before and pulled it over to Ron's bed side. Taking a sit Draco leaned until he was sitting on the edge placing his elbows on his knees. Intertwining pale fingers Draco stared at them instead of at Ron.

"Draco, I want you to know that I'm trying to figure out what this is between us and what it might mean. A big part of me really wants to see where this… This thing leads but I can't be the reason someone gets hurt." Ron confessed watching for a reaction. Getting nothing from the blonde, he sighted. "Dra-"

"Shut up!" Draco hissed between clutched teeth. "Just shut the hell up! Who gave you the fucking right to choose for me? Huh? That's right, not a Merlin damn person! And it sure the hell wasn't me! So just get over you're fucking self!" Ron watched as the blonde tilted his head until it was right above his fingers that he was clutching so tight they were pale white. He also noticed Draco wasn't in his school robes, instead the Slytherin wear a pair of warm gray sweat pants and a faded green tee-shirt.

"Ron…" Draco sighed. "If… I-if you bre-….." Draco took several deep breathes. "If you break my heart than… Than that's my choice and no one can make it but me." Looking up, Ron saw the passion, the pain, the determination in the dark gray eyes. "And I'm ok if you do, because for however long I get the pleasure of calling you mine would be better than never having you." Getting up Draco sat on the edge of the bed pulling Ron's hands into his bringing their foreheads together, so their noses would be touching. "Do you understand me? I want you even if a week from now you decide you really do hate me or if you find a girl is more for you and you end up breaking my heart than fine, because for that week you would have made me exceptionally happy. I want you." Leaning in Draco brought their lips together is a quick chapped kiss. Pulling back Draco gave Ron a small smile like the one he kept wearing the night they walked up to the school.

Pushing himself up from the bed, Draco kissed the red head's knuckles before letting go to leave. Walking to the door with his shoulders pulled tight together in distress. However, Draco never did make it out the door since Ron grabbed him from behind hugging the smaller man to his chest.

"I want you." Ron whispered into Draco's ear causing the Slytherin to shiver. "I do know that." Kissing right behind Draco's ear, Ron released him leaning around the Slytherin to open the door. "I'll see you at the quidditch opening bomb firing on firday, right?"

"Ron-"

"Please, for me?" Draco bites his bottom lip thinking Ron's offer over before he nodded. Having Draco agree to go with him to the bomb fire had Ron smiling like a mad man. "Great! I'll see you there!" Kissing Draco one last time on the check, the red head held the door watching the blonde leave. For the first time in Ron's seventeen years he watched an ass as the owner walked away from him. It wasn't unit Draco was clear out of sight did the Gryffindor close the door and headed back to bed crawling under the covers.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey brought him dinner telling Ron she was getting a little worried since he hadn't woken up all day long. Not even when every student in Snape's class of first year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had to be rushed into the hospital wing because someone blow up their cauldron.

As Ron ate, Madam Pomfrey explained how Professor Snape wanted to treat his panic attacks. And how all his teachers heard he was in the hospital, but not what for. The only ones to know about Ron's condition were Snape, Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledor of course. Though only Snape and Pomfrey knew exactly what was wrong. That's why she wrote a note to all of Ron's professors to excuse him out of class or to allow him to eat in class on the basis of low blood surge, which was just a justification for Ron to carry sweets around with him.

Around nine that night the potions professor stopped by to talk to Ron about his treatment as well. However, Snape actually clarified as to why the school nurse gave Ron such a note. Snape informed him that with panic attacks eating something especially dark chocolate helps the brain come out of the alarm state and usually helps with the tingling feeling, which was usually the first sign of an attack coming on. Ron had made a joke about the tingling being his lightning bolt scar to warn him when old Voldy was around. Snape didn't find that funny at all. Snape just rounded his eyes and continued on.

By stopping the numbness in its tracks it recluses the chances of any another symptoms from arising and causing Ron a panic attack, which Ron agreed he had his fill off. Under strict orders Ron's is to eat chocolate every time he even thinks anything will cause him to go into a panic. Whether it been a assignment for class or seeing Ginny making out with Harry in a dark corner, Snape wanted him to eat at least half a bar each time. The professor explained that chocolate has a chemical within that releases serotonin inside the brain that gives the body a pleasure feeling. This effect will help greatly in countering a panic attack. Ron was strictly told never to go without any type of food. Chocolate would be the best but any food will do.

Once Snape left Ron laid down and despite the fact he slept all day the Gryffindor was able to fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Just like the night before Ron dreamed of the Malfoy- Weasley feud only this time he saw himself and Draco making things right.

Waking up earlier than he's use to, Ron found madam Pomfrey and folded his doctor's note placing it in his pajamas pocket. Waving goodbye the red head made his way up to Gryffindor tower to get dressed for school.

"I love Sir Cadogan" Ron said reluctantly to the Fat Lady. Smiling the portrait swung up allowing access to the Gryffindor common room. "That's a terrible password by the way." Ron told the Fat Lady as he walked by her. As he headed to the stair case that would lead to the boy's dorm room Ron noticed brown bushy hair. Stopping Ron saw Hermione staring into the fire place.

"Hermione?" Ron called as he walked to stand in front of the sofa she sat on.

"Oh hi Ron." Hermione greeted. "Would you like to sit?"

"Nah, I just wanted to made sure we were cool." Ron said placing his hands inside his pocket.

"Boys." Hermione sighed as she stood up barely reaching Ron's shoulders. "Tell me one thing, why did you kiss me?"

"To find out what it felt like." Ron answered which earned him a slack in the arm with the book Hermione held.

"And what did it feel like?" Hermione asked staring at the ground.

"Is this a trick question?" Ron asked concerned about his safety as he rubbed his arm, hearing Hermione chuckle just through him off more though.

"No it's not. I was just curious as to how it felt for you."

"It felt weird honestly." The red head said tensing up in response for the oncoming hit.

"I agree. It didn't feel like I was kissing my brother but it wasn't a lovers kiss either. Peculiar right?" Hermione said smiling up at Ron.

"So us?" Ron inquired.

"I wish I could fall for you and maybe if things were different I might have, but you just don't make me feel butterflies or make my heart race." Hermione said locking eyes with Ron.

"Oh thanks." Ron said with an awkward laugh.

"But we're cool, Ron." Hermione said laughing along with Ron. "So Malfoy?" Looping her arm with Ron's she walked him up the stairs and into the dorm he shares with Harry.

"I don't know but he gives me those same feeling you said I don't give you." Opening the door the pair found Harry pulling his shirt over his head. "My Merlin Harry get some sun!" Ron hollowed playfully covering his eyes. "I'm blind! I'm blind!" Ron's lightheartedness caused Harry to throw a pillow at the red head and made Hermione burst into controlled laughter.

"What's up you too?" Harry asked noticing their intertwined arms as he sat on his bed to put on his shoes.

"Nothing just talking about Ron's low blood surge." Hermione answered with ease looking at Ron. It amazed the red head that Hermione would lie for him. Then again Hermione wasn't the type to gossip about someone else. Plus he knew Hermione so well, she was going to let Ron tell Harry about Malfoy. "I told Ron he only wants an excuse to be able to eat during classes."

"She knows me so well Harry." Ron announced walking to his dresser pulling out a pair of slacks, a white button up and his Gryffindor robe and tie. "Which brings me to what Snape told me, he believes I had a panic attack."

"A panic attack?" Harry asked as Ron pulled his pajama shirt off throwing it on the floor near his bed. "Ron, Hermione is still in the room." Harry reminded the taller student. Ron turned to give his best mate a 'are you kidding me' look which caused Hermione to laugh again. Strolling over to Harry's bed Hermione sat down facing the other way from Ron's bed as the red head pulled off his pants.

"Panic attacks are periods of intense fear or apprehension of sudden bodily or cognitive symptoms: heart palpitations, dizziness, shortness of breath, or feelings of unreality and of variable duration from minutes to hours. Panic attacks usually begin abruptly and usually subside on their own over the next several hours." Hearing nothing but silence behind her had Hermione turning around to find bother Harry and Ron giving her a are seriously look. At least Ron had his slacks on. "What? I am the smart one" She declared causing the boys to laugh.

"You right Herm, You are the smart one." The boys agreed in unison. Once both male Gryffindor were clothed the golden trio head to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked Hermione caught Ron up on what he's missed the last days of school. Strolling to the Gryffindor able they sat down talking about the quidditch bomb fire. Before long more students strolled in in search for food.

"Umm... Ron?" Hearing his voice behind him, Ron turned to find the students that he and Malfoy helped find their way.

"Hello." Ron greeted turning around to face the boys. With Ron sitting he was at eye level with the first years.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Here's To Us

Chapter Ten: Here's To Us

(In the near future)

Ron glazed at the clock hanging on the wall swearing when he saw that it was almost fifteen til seven. Scribbling the last few details of his Auror's report, he slammed the file shut jumping to his feet. Throwing his jacket on in a heist, than Ron gathered the last few case files he had left to finish up into his briefcase. He will do them after the big event tonight. He can't believe he almost worked through it.

"Running late are we Ron?" Turning Ron found Harry gathering up his belongings as well.

"Yeah, we better hurry or we'll miss the opening number." Ron said charging for the door causing Harry to chuckle.

Yelling quick good-nights to his fellow aurors Ron hit the door running. In less than five minutes Ron found himself standing in line to use the flu network within the Ministry Of Magic. Once it was his turn to step into the fire place he garb a handful of green powder and spoke very clearly.

"Leaky Cauldron." Soon Ron found himself being pulled through gate after gate of fire places until the black iron gate came into view. Stepping out of the hearth Ron found the Leaky Cauldron packed like never before. The shopping trips for school supplies would've even beaten the crowd tonight.

It wasn't hard for Ron to find the table filled with his family. They were the only ones to have both bright haired gingers and bleach blondes. Dashing over to a front row table Ron greeted his mum with a kiss to the check and a big bear hug, after which he hugged his dad.

"Right here dear, I saved you a sit." Ron smiled politely at Narcissa Malfoy, kissing her hand.

"Why thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Ron spoke softly. He liked Narcissa she kind of remember him of his dad, which was weird until he realized Cissy and his dad were the quick supporters that only got involved when it was extremely necessary. He didn't think he would be able stand any of Draco's family and friends or even get along with any of them but Cissy and Theodore Nott sure made it easy as hell to like Slytherins.

"Ron must I keep telling you to call me Cissy?" Narciass inquired of the red head.

"Naturally! My mama raised me to be polite to beautiful ladies." Ron said holding on to Cissy hand laughing along with her until he noticed Lucius Malfoy sulking in the corner chair. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy." Ron greeted letting go of Cissy's hand in favor of offering it up for a handshake.

Lucius stared at the red head's hand. He could a, be the bigger man and shake his son's annoying boyfriend's hand or b, send daggers to the idiot with his dark gray eyes in hope that would end the nonsense between the two teens. He decided on option c; greet Ron politely as possible so as to not upset his wife and to not give Ron the satisfaction of shaking hands like equals.

"Evening Ronald. A bit late are you not?" Lucius said with a raised eye brawl earning him a look from Narciass.

"Yeah but I'm glad I didn't miss it. Works been a little hectic recently, plus I only have a few reports left. So this weekend me and Draco-"

"Draco and I" Lucius corrected the younger man between clucked teeth. How? How his baby could chose some idiot like a freaking Weasley is beyond couldn't Draco have picked anyone else? For example, Theodore Nott was a perfectly high-quality choose. A Slytherin, he wasn't in the top on his class though. Not even top hundred actually, now that Lucius thought about it. Plus, Draco's graduating class was only hundred and two students students. That was okay though because the kid was a quidditch star and could've gone pro. Instead he chose to work at the Leaky Cauldron waiting tables. However, Theo was a…. Half blood? _Damn it,_ Lucius thought even Theo wasn't good enough for his boy.

"Draco and I can spend some much needed time together." Ron finished smiling. "How's work going Mr. Malfoy?" Ron inquired of the older man, knowing he was pushing Lucius' patience.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone._ Someone_ -" Harry locked eyes with Ron over Molly's shoulders as he hugged her hello. "Left without handing in the report he spend all afternoon completing." Harry said greeting everyone as he pulled a chair to sit beside Ginny.

"Wonder who that could've been?" Theo said bringing Ron and Harry a butterbeer also pulling up a chair but only for a minute. Looking behind him, Theo and Ron bumped fits in greeting. Theo was the first friend of Draco's he met and in the beginning they had more of a competition for the blond's favor. Somehow though ROn won Draco over which is was gleeful over. And a good friend which never fails to let the red head know if Ron fuck things up with Draco, Theo would be there to swoop in and save the day.

"Here I thought it was my turn." Theo said with a mock hurt tone. Ron just laughed if off because no matter what happens Theo would be in his corner. And after Ron's big plans for Saturday, he planed to get Theo the love of his life no matter what it took.

Glazing passed Theo and around the pup, Ron started to notices some faces in the crowd. In a back corner he saw Neville, Dean with an arm around Padma Patil, her sister Parvati talking to a red faced Seamus, and Lavender Brown. A few tables down had a some familiar faces from the Hufflepuff House Ernie, Justin an ex of Ginny's and Zacharias which was also Ginny's ex.

Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were behind the bar severing drinks to Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. Farther down the bar Michael Corner sat with Anthony Goldstein. Ron hadn't saw Tony since graduation night when he willing dressed up as a woman to hit on Millicent Bulstrode, a Slytherin in their year who, as luck would have it, ended up marring the guy a few months later.

Millicent wasn't near her husband though. Ron found her on the other side of the room with her best mate Pansy Parkinson. With them at the table was Blaise Zabini who was holding the hand of Daphne Greengrass, Crabbe and Goyle who was in the middle of what looked like an eating contest and Tracey Davis who was laughing so hard it looked like he was going to fall out of his chair.

Shaking his head Ron turned back to the stage awaiting the show to come. He would have to catch up with some of his old classmates before he left. He missed hanging out with some of them on a daily basis. Some of the other ones he missed annoying like Blaise. Life moved on though, sometimes for the better and looking around showed most everyone was doing well. Who would have thought Ron being the most terrified of the future at seventeen would be the one looking to growing old the most ironically.

"Hi Ron!" A cheerful voice called out from the door way. Glancing over Ron found the third under classman he took under his wing his seventh year of Hogwarts. Waving the boys over, Ron garb grab an extra chair while Theo got the only other empty sit in the pup.

"What's up Bastian?" Ron asked pulling the smaller Gryffindor into a hug after they shook hands. Behind Bastian were his two best friends Caleb and Desmond, which Ron greeted with a hug as well.

"Sorry, we could only get two sits" Theo apologized to the new comers.

"It a'int like we haven't had to share before." Caleb said with a laugh. All three boys locked eyes forming a circle with a serious expression. "Rock, paper, scissors, shot" They said in unison as the throw out a hand sing.

"Guess I get my own sit!" Bastian boasted since he was the only one to pick paper, whereas the other two both picked rock. "I win on all fronts!"

"Remember what I told you kid?" Ron asked sitting back down while everyone around them watch with amusement expect Lucius.

"Don't get cocky?" Bastian asked with a smile. Out of the three boys Bastian took to Ron the most like a younger brother/ student. He even wanted to became an auror like the red head. He only had three years more before he can join.

As the lights dimmed down everyone became quite. Slowly a blonde with light gray eyes and a sweet smile walked up on the stage carrying a guitar. Sitting on the stool Draco adjust the microphone in front of him taking several deep breathes before glazing into the crowd. It didn't take him long to find Ron and he was thankful for that. How in the world did he let himself get talked into performing? The ex –Gryffindor lied to Draco. Standing up on stage about to sing a song he wrote was nothing like how he felt when he's about to play a game of quidditch!

"Umm…. Hi" Draco said looping the guitar strip around his head. "The first-"

"Woohoo! You rock!" Someone in the crowd yelled causing the room to laugh.

"Thanks you for that but you don't really know that yet." Draco said smiling a huge if not nerves smile. "This first song I would like to play for you guys is call 'Here's to us'. I wrote it about five years ago not long before I graduated. It was actually the first song I ever wrote and it's about the love of my life… Kind of." After strumming a couple cores Draco began to sing keeping his eyes locked on Ron. Who sat smiling like Draco was the only one on the planet. In the universe.

'_We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the shit  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we fucked up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have kicked my ass  
So lets give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

_Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
and everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade  
To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way_

_Here's to us" _

After Draco sung the late note of the song the room burst with applause and complements. The loudest of them all however was one Ronald Billus Weasley standing front row. Watching Ron's lips move, Draco could just hear the words 'Amazing job Draco! I love you sweetie' come from his boyfriend.

"Alright, so y'all like the song?" Draco stated more than asked and in response he got shouts of approval for more. "So the next song I want to play requires some help. So if everyone will give a round of applause for the good friends of mine, Theo and Caleb." Both Theo and Caleb stood and walked to the stage while most of the crowd was in shock. Caleb picked up the bass leaning against the wall whereas Theo summed a sat of drums.

"The next song was a collaboration for all of us. It's called Stand." Draco said looking towards the guys.

"One, two.." Theo counted before he started drumming in unison to Caleb bass picking and Draco guitar strumming.

_Don't give up,_  
_You're gonna see tomorrow_  
_That you'll be on your feet again_  
_Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over_  
_But you will see who are your friends_

_Come on, stand, up again_  
_Come on, stand,_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Your faith and patience will be your soldiers_  
_To guide you through your troubled times_  
_Just put one foot in front of the other_  
_The battles are inside your mind_  
_You have the power to face your demons_  
_No matter how they go at time_  
_And rid yourself of your fear and weakness_  
_So you can start to live your life_

_Come on, stand, up again_  
_Come on, stand,_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Come on, stand, up again_  
_Come on, stand,_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Pick up your will_  
_And put on your face_  
_If you need to, just take my hand_  
_It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate_  
_Just get up and say "Yes, I can"_

_Stand, up again_  
_Come on, stand,_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Stand, up again_  
_Come on, stand,_

"Thanks again to all of you for coming out to support us. As scary as this was it was absolutely worth it." Draco said waving to everyone before he joined Ron at the front of the stage while everyone applause. Jumping into Ron's waiting arms Draco smashed their lips together.

"Wow, there tiger. Remember your dad is here." Ron whispered against Draco's lips.

"I fail to see you're point Mr. Weasley." Draco said with a laugh. "Best not really test his patience though, huh?"

"Yeah, I do plan to marry you after all. Good thing too since I've already got the ring!" Ron confessed with a laugh causing Draco's eyes to grow three times bigger and his mouth to fall open. Before he could gain his wits Cissy was pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you honey. You sung beautifully!" Cissy said while more family and friends came up to congratulate Draco but their words fall on deaf ears as gray eyes stand locked on Ron.

TBC

Sorry I usually don't jump around in the time line but this scene was stuck in my head and I wanted to get it out before I lost it. I personally blame Glee but either way I think this chapter gave a nice little look into the future and into my original plan for the story. Honestly, when I started this fic it was supposed to be a short 1,000-2,000 word one shot. Than it kind of got a mind of its own. I promise Ron and Draco's first date will be in the next chapter. A long with who Bastian, Caleb, and Desmond are. I'm not sure how much longer the story will be I'm just wanna hold in and ride this one out. :)

Thank you all for sticking with me so far. I really appreciate you guys and girls! Stay tuned for more!


	11. Chapter 11:Though I Can't Deny

Chapter Eleven:Though I Can't Deny

"Umm... Ron?" Hearing a voice behind him, Ron turned to find the students that he and Malfoy helped find their way the other day.

"Hello." Ron greeted turning around to face the boys. With Ron sitting he was at eye level with the first years.

"It's come to my attention that I was so very rube the other day. Not only did I not introduce myself properly, but I also failed to offer my thanks for directing me the right direction." The tallest of the boy said glaring at the shorter Hufflepuff as he put emphasis on each word spoken. Throughout the kid's speech Ron did his best to not burst out in amusement "I'm Bastian Boyd and these are my best mates. Though why they are has escaped my knowledge at this time." Bastian said blue eyes still locked on the Hufflepuff. Shaking his brown hair out of his tan face, Bastian pointed to the Hufflepuff "This is Caleb Boyd and yes we are related. He's my kid brother"

"I'm only a few minutes younger. Don't make it sound like you're years older" Caleb spoke making a face at his twin brother. Ron could see a little bit of resembles but not much. _They are no Fred and George that's for sure_, Ron though to himself. "He's just mad he didn't get into the House of Awesome!"

"Ha. Ha. You wish kid." The sarcasm dripping off Bastian's tongue as he then pointed to the non brunet in the group. "This is Desmond…. Ummmm… Something or another."

"Awwww, you're a real sweet talker let me tell you." Desmond said throwing his arm around Bastian, which was Ron's undoing as he busted into uncontrollable laughter. Almost falling on to the floor wiping tears from his blue eyes, Ron's amusement had everyone around them smiling at the exchange. "Names Desmond Cox and I'm only friends with this idiot cause I plan to marry his brother."

"Wait what?" The Boyd brothers said unison looking bewildered.

"At any rate, call me Des. It's shorter and easier to say." Des contused as if there was no outburst. "We saw you yesterday sleeping in the infirmary. We asked if you were ok but the nurse wouldn't tell us anything."

"Oh yeah that's right!" Bastian said digging around in his bag until he found a folded red piece of paper. "A'int much mind you, but a homemade get well card was the best we could do." Handing the card over, Ron saw a horrible drawn griffin on the front and on the inside was a badger offering him a hug. "The hug thing was all Caleb. Didn't think you would mind since you were all for Hufflepuffs."

Bastian was right, the card wasn't much of anything but it was something Ron would treasure years to come. No one has ever made him a get well card not ever Hermione. And he gave them plenty of chances the last seven years. Thinking back on yesterday evening, Madam Pomfrey did say something about Snape's students blowing the classroom up.

"Wait y'all weren't the ones…" Ron left the question hanging just in case it wasn't them that blow up the potions classroom. This way they can assume all they wanted without the chances of offending him and not the other way around.

"Oh yeah, about that." Bastian started as he removed Des arm. "It was their fault entirely."

"Bullshit!" Des and Caleb shouted in unison.

"Now it that any way to talk to a senior classmate?" All heads turned to the new comer of the group. Which just so happens to be the very person Ron thought about almost twenty four seven: Draco Malfoy.

"Oh it's you!" Caleb proclaimed. "We won't sure if we would see you again so I kept this with me the whole time. Just in case you know!" Caleb talked while searching in his school bag for something, which just caused confusion for Draco. And even Ron since he didn't know what was going to come out of the kid's bag. "Here it is. We decided to made you're greens since you had a green tie on that day. It's a thank you card. Our mum is always telling us to thank those that help us. She also said thank you cards go a long way letting the person know you remember what they did for you and that you wanna repay them"

The size of Draco's eyes would have been funny to Ron if he didn't see not only the wonder at been given a homemade card but also the sorrow. Slowly Draco's eyes scanned the front side of the card almost like he was trying to form an impression inside his mind. Hesitantly the green card was open but what was inside Ron wouldn't know unless he looked. So he stood to read over Draco's should after seeing the blonde go flushed in the face. Inside the card is different messy handwritings were short thank you and complaints.

"You boys didn't.." Draco had to stop speaking for fear his emotions would run loss of him.

"We knew we didn't have too dummy. We did it cause you were the only ones to stop and help." Bastian said nonchalantly as he placed his hands behind his head. What the first year said throw both seventh years through a loop. How were they the only ones to stop and help?

As if seeing Ron's and Draco's unspoken question, Des graced them with an answer. "It started earlier when we were outside. We were running late to Defense and we got lost. After asking a few older students we kinda gave up and wondered around hoping we would find the class before the final bell sounded. We didn't make it, so we decided to head to our next class. Surely with two hours in between we would make it to potions. We never found potions either. Instead we ran into Caleb who got lost trying to find us. Go figure."

"But we found y'all near the library." Ron reminded. "On the sixth floor, not the basement."

"Caleb found us; we didn't listen to his directions. So we just kept wondering around hoping someone would help. Even the two professors we asked just pointed. Not helpful by the way. You guys actually waited and talk to us. Not only did you guys not plainly ignore us but y'all help before we starved to death!" Bastian finished a little dramatically.

"Even still, the card wasn't needed." Draco stated slamming the card down on the Gryffindor table before storming out of the Great Hall. Picking the card up, Ron put it in his potions book with plans to give it back to Draco later on that day.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't know how to say thank you." Ron joked with the boys even though Harry looked befuddled at what just happened. "Want to join us for breakfast? I'll draw you a map to help you get around. It won't be the best though." Ron offered smiling down at the younger students before taking his sit. Noticing Harry staring at him, Ron explained how him and Draco ran into each other that day and since they were both headed to the Great Hall anyways that they would just walk there together. To which Harry asked Ron if Draco did anything to call him the panic attack. Lying seemed to be second nature to the red head now. That's the only way Ron answers to questions about himself and Draco these days.

Breakfast went by more sluggish than normal for Ron. Guess that was because he wasn't dreading going to potions right afterwards any more. Subsequent to Snape discussing Ron's medical issues with him like an adult made Snape less terrifying and more human in an unexpected way. Making sure Bastian and Des knew how to find their way to charms, Ron said goodbye assuring the boys he would indeed have lunch with them later that day. This caused Hermione to smile claiming jealousy for Harry. Saying that it usually Harry who gets asked to be joined for a lunch dates not Ron. And the thing was Ron asked to join them, which Hermione knew made the boys day.

Rolling their eyes at Hermione's antics they strolled to potions. After the O.W.L's all fifth years chose what classes they would need to take to better their chances to get their dream jobs. Harry and Ron both plan to be Aurors after Hogwarts, so sadly potions was still a requirement. Thankfully, however, Divinations was not. Both heroes dropped the class once the last period was placed on their very last O.W.L exam two years ago.

Hermione, however, didn't need to stay in potion. As she plans to be a lawyer even though she laughed at Slughore, an old friend of Dumbledor's who came to visit late year, when he inquired about her future plans. Seeing as she is the brightest witch of her age, thus if anything Hermione already knew most everything about potions. Often joking about only sticking around to insure her best mates didn't blow everyone up. To which Ron replies with a simple 'Ha. Ha. Ha. You should totally be a comedian Her Mine One'.

Walking in Ron was shocked to see Draco sitting next to Zabini at the back like normal. Zabini was saying something but Ron could tell the moment he moseyed in that the Slytherin had lost Draco's attention. Taking their usual sites in the middle of the classroom, the golden trio waited patiently for Professor Sanpe to _grace_ them with his presents. Not five minutes after the bell rang did the bat like man strolled in acting like he owned the place. Guess in a way he did since the potions classroom had been where he taught for nearly two decades.

"Pair off." Snape barked as he wrote on the chalk board the day's lesson on the draught of peace. Without thinking Ron got up making a bee line to Draco's table. Keeping eyes locked on silver gray the red head found himself biting his lower lip. Stopping behind Zabini so that he was closer, Ron sat his books down in-between the friends.

"Hi." Whatever courage the Gryffindor may have had on the walk over was bit by bit slipping away. That was until Draco's eyes shot to glaze at Ron's pink lips.

"Hello." Draco slightly shook his head to clear his mind. "Decided to join a winning team than Weasley?" Surprising not only himself but the entire class, Ron busted into uncontrollable laughter. The irony behind Draco's comment wasn't lost on the taller boy.

"Nope, just figured since Snape is bound to take points from Harry, me or both of us from getting help from Hermione I might as well pair up with the smartest wizard in the class. Is all. That is if you're up for it of course." Ron stated scratching the back of his head hoping Draco caught the comment.

Noticing Draco's bobbing head, Zabini gave up his sit to Ron without a fight. If Draco wanted to babysit than he was move than welcome to. It's not like Zabini couldn't pass on his own. Saluting the red head Zabini joined Theodor Nott, who was sitting right behind them. Sharing a look, both Slytherins turned sharing one with Draco who scuffed at them. Twisting in his sit, Draco placed him hands in his lap as he faced the front not paying an attention to how closely Ron sat next to him.

The pale Slytherin could already feel the heat rising in his checks at their proximity. That only got brighter when Ron casually covered one of his hands giving a light squeeze before letting go in favor of laying freckled arms across the table top. Unlike everyone else Ron truly seemed to be trying to concentrate on what Snape was teaching. Whereas everyone else in the room has their attention firmly planted on the baffling pair, even Snape seemed to not take notice of himself for once.

Soon the class was sent about their way to brew the potion Draught of Peace. A potion that helps relives anxiety. Ron couldn't help but think that maybe Snape wanted him to feel like he was in control of his issues. That maybe Snape was an okay kind of bloke after all.

"Ten point from Gryffindor, Weasley." _Then again maybe not_, Ron thought after Snape barked at him for staring off into space. Hearing Draco sweet chuckle, Ron swung around in his sit shooting draggers at the Slytherin. There was no real hate in his eyes though, as Ron was graced with a lovely view of Draco. The Slytherin was trying to hid his brilliant smile behind one hand while the other pushed hair behind his right ear. Seeing Ron's look of shock sent the blonde over the edge laughing out loud and to earn five points taken away from the Slytherin house.

Sharing a smile, the pair went about finishing the draught together. Surprisingly no more points were taken away. Even more astonishingly, the Gryffindor and Slytherin worked quietly in perfect sync to one other. Never having to tell the other what needed to be done next nor did they get in one another's way. It was almost like they had been potions partners for years and not just a signal hour.

Draco and Ron got lost in their own little world that they never noticed the side way glances or the whispers. Ron didn't even hear Harry when he came to borrow something. All the red head could hear was Draco soft voice as he counted twirls of the spoon as he mixed the potion.

Draco didn't even boast when Snape praised him work. Instead his hand trembled with pleasure when it accidentally brushed against Ron's. Combustion blue meet metical gray not in a battle of wills, but in a state of comfort.

Far too soon the bell rang signaling the end of class. Whereas everyone else was in a rush to get out of the dark dreadful classroom Draco and Ron won't. Potions was the first class Ron found he had with Draco this year and he didn't want to walk out of it knowing it might be the only one. Even though seventh year classes won't spelt up by houses rather by how many students were taking that N.E.W.T course. Ron still didn't want to risk it. Gathering up his belonging and shoving them into his raggedy bag as he linger until the classroom was mostly empty before grabbing Draco's hand. Bring the pale hand to his lips Ron kissed at the knuckles smiling a crooked smile. Blushing the blonde draw his hand back chewing his lower lip.

"I'll at least see you tonight ya?" Ron asked over his shoulder as he strolled out leaving before Draco could answer him.

Ron was in a pretty good mood the rest of the day. Charms was a breeze so was Transfiguration, although McGonagall did have to snatch his attention from day dreaming about Draco once or twice. Lunch in the court yard with Bastian, Caleb, and Des was a blast that he was happy he suggested. The first years didn't so much remind Ron of Harry, Hermione, and himself but more of the innocence of eleven year olds. Then Bastian really and truly could've been a Weasley that's for damn sure. Not only did that boy keep up with Ron's eating habits but also his smartass comments and his fierce loyalties to his friends.

At the sound of the ending lunch bell found Ron striding his way up seven flights of stairs and into the Gryffindor tower for a free period. Which he spent with Harry doing their Transfiguration paper on piertotum locomotor and how bringing inanimate objects to life in a wizard duel might be helpful. Amazingly neither boy got side tracked nor did they try to avoid the work. Maybe Hermione was finally rubbing off of them. Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts finished the day's school schedule leaving most every signal student in a cheery mood for the opening bomb fire for the quidditch season.

During dinner Headmaster Dumbledor remind the students that Hogwarts school board approved the bomb fire to being the houses together in harmony and that no solitary student should ruin it for the rest. Dumbledor was sadly glancing at the Gryffindor table while he spoke. Yeah okay so it's been more Gryffindors put in life or death predicaments but they all came out alive. Hell the Slytherins came out a live and that's who everyone wanted to hurt mostly. _Well there was that Hufflepuff that was killed_, Ron thought, _but that was so not Harry's doing….. Kinda. _

Once the students were dismissed, the first year bolted out of the great hall overjoyed for the festivities to come. Seeing as it would be their first one ever. Not that it matter much seeing as this was only the second year Hogwarts has had a bomb fire for quidditch season. Then again Ron remembered how ecstatic he was last year. And let's face it the muggles had been on to something. Thank Merlin, Arthur Weasley was on the school board now!

Throwing his arms around Harry and Hermione they walked hip to hip to the quidditch pitch where Hagrid already had a six foot flame burning. Joining his fellow classmates in the Gryffindor stands the youngest Weasley spent the better part of an hour booing the other house teams. As well as participating in several games of Exploding Snap with Bastian and Des, Caleb being off somewhere with his own housemates or so Ron was told by Bastian.

"Ron, go long!" Seamus shouted throwing the brown lather football sky high and towards the red head several feet away. Another benefit of Ron's dad being interested in muggles meant Arthur introduced his kids to new muggle games all the time. Like football, a game played in the United States. The whole goal of the game was to run from one side of the field with the football without getting trackled to the ground by a bigger player. Ron loved it! It was almost as awesome as quidditch! Just instead of flying on brooms he had to run and there were fourteen players per team not just seven. It helped keep the young Weasley in shape.

Running backwards as fast as he could watching the ball fly through the air. Ron caught it right before he tripped landing on out stretch muscular legs of one amused Draco Malfoy grinning down at the baffled red head.

"You could've just asked to sit in my lap." He teased.

"Would you have said yes?" Ron teased back leaning up on his elbows, football sitting on his chest.

"Of course, though of course I would prefer to sit on yours. You being taller and all." Draco confessed blushing watching Ron's lips.

!*!*!*!*

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the super late update but I got caught up in the Walking Dead and trying to finish season four which I'm almost done with. So please no spoilers! I beg of you! Lol Anyways again I'm really sorry and I do plan to have chapter thirteen up my Friday Saturday night at the latest promise! Hope you guys are still enjoying the fic because I'm having alot of fun writing it. That is of course when I'm not yelling at Rick for doing something really stupid!


	12. Chapter 12:Maybe With A Little Time

Chapter Twelve: Maybe With A Little Time

The blush creeped farther up Draco's neck making his pale skin almost glow a dusty pink. Though Ron didn't mind since the light color, if possible, make the blonde even more breath taking. Thanks to the innocent look Draco was giving him Ron was devoid of thought as he placed one hand firmly on the ground next to the Slytherin's right hip bracing himself up. The other hand came to lie haphazardly near Draco's left hip. Not noticing the bystanders the red head brushed his lips just barely against his crush's. The kiss was sickly short but sweet enough to let the young Malfoy know he was being thought about. With a small smile that matched the Gryffindors, Draco chuckled.

"Guess you will see me tonight after all." Brushing their nose together Draco spoke softly fearing that the moment might be broken any second. He was pleasantly astonished when Ron's strong callous fingers came away from his hip to entangle in his blonde hair grazing his scalp from time to time. Being their foreheads together, the pair stayed still just breathing in the other.

To Ron, Draco smelled on fresh picked fruit in the beginning of spring right after a light shower of rain. There was also a light hint of honey. A smell the Gryffindor always loved since it takes him back home. As long as he could remember the burrow always had the aroma of honey. He figured it might be because of living way out in the country with tones of bees around. Or maybe the bees were just the reason the Weasleys constantly had fresh honey. Whatever the reason the honey scent on Draco was intoxicating yet homely.

Though the red head seems larger than life at time, Ron still had this way about himself that always illustrated his backwoods roots. Draco figured it might be the scent of oak wood that clung to the taller boy or the way some fried chicken and bake beans could lighten up him freckled face. Plus the smell of fire wood being burned on a summer night as kids roast marshmallows around the camp fire that clung to the Gryffindor.

Draco has never been camping but Theo has and the older Slytherin is never lacking a good camping story. It's one of many things that are on Malfoy's list of things to do before he kicks the bucket. Right above learning to bake a cake and right below go fishing. Draco wasn't a fool he knew his parents spoiled him. Maybe not rotten to the core but close to it. He also knew because of that they sheltered him from a lot as well. Draco didn't even know what fireworks were until his fourth year when Hogwarts put on a display to welcome Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for the Triwizard Tournament.

He didn't know what a real friend was like until meeting Blaise and Theo. Didn't know that jelly beans were lip-smacking delicious. He was never even made aware that skipping a social gathering wasn't the end of the world. Hell, he didn't even know love existed until he found himself falling for a blue eyed, red haired and freckled Gryffindor.

"I could fall in love with you."

"Then fall. I'll hold you as we fall together." Ron whispered watching the terror in sliver eyes give way to a spark…. Of something. Ron wanted to say the spark might mean hope or maybe even understanding of what they have. For now though he will settle with the knowledge that the blonde knew he could fall just as easily in love. And just as easily can be hurt beyond repair.

"So guess what Ron?" Harry asked crouching down. He waited until his best mate turned away from the blonde with an oh shit expression before he tapped Ron on the shoulder declaring he was now it. It took Ron a few seconds to realize that Harry must being playing the game tag since no one was with in arms reach of the boy wonder.

There were times when Ron found he really lucked out getting a best friend the like the boy who lived. And then there were times when Ron knew he was honored with the best damn friend named Harry James Potter. He knew Harry must have seen their exchange. Harry must have known that the moment between the Gryffindor and Slytherin wouldn't be ruined if he intervened. The boy wonder was also aware that Ron would talk to him when he was ready. Harry also knew that by offering both Ron and Draco a chances to play a silly muggle game like tag would show that Harry was willing to give the Malfoy part a second chance. After all that's what Ron was doing. The only difference was that Ron's heart was on the line and that would be a lot harder to fix than a failed friendship.

Grinning like a mad man Ron kissed Draco on the check as Harry took off. Brushing his lips against the blonde's ear right after the innocent kiss Ron informed the other that he was now it. After which Ron made a mad dash away from his confused…. Boyfriend?

Was that what they were now, boyfriends? Neither of them really talked about it before. Granted schools only just begun a week ago. The pair just kind of fell in together. Neither one taking the lead but not waiting around for some sign that may or may not come from the other boy. Sure Ron was the one that usually initiated physical contact and he was the one to make the first official move. Yet it was Draco that pretty must stated he wanted to be with the Gryffindor. All Ron had to do was say yes, which in a way he did the moment he paired up with Draco in potions.

"How do I play?" Draco called out hoping someone would take pity on him and teach him the rules to this strange game. The game seemingly to have a lot of running involved.

"So basically you have one person who is 'it', which just means that's the one person you don't want to be around." Harry yelled ten feet away laughing at the hurt confused look being shot his way by Malfoy. Strolling over Harry bit the bullet so to speak coming to stand before his old enemy. "The game is called tag. Muggles play and Mr. Weasley had a field day teaching it to us last summer. And I literally mean a field day."

"Shouldn't you have known the game growing up muggle and all." Draco stated. Realizing what he said might offend his crush's best mate Draco tried to correct himself but Harry just brushed the comment off like it was nothing.

"True but I didn't get to play outside a lot or inside mush actually." Harry confessed. "Even there yes, technically I knew of the game. I never played. So when Mr. Weasley wanted to teach us some games I was all in for it!" Draco could see the respect and admiration Harry held for the older Weasley. Could see it in how the savior recalled the summer Mr. Weasley held his field day that included games like tag, red light green light, sharks and minnows, and man hunt. And the more Harry talked the more things Draco added to his bucket list. Joining one of Mr. Weasley field days was number twenty one and slowly moving up the list as Harry bragged about more games.

"Ok I think I get it now." Draco announced proudly.

"Ok explain tag to me then." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest. No point in playing a game if all the players didn't get it.

"So the person that's 'it' tries to touch another person making them it. And the game doesn't end until everyone gives up!"

"That's correct!"

"So let's say I do this." Draco extended his arm pointing his index finger out poking Harry on the shoulder. "And tell you you're it. Technically you would be it since I was the person to avoid." Shaking his head Harry couldn't help laughing.

"But what's stopping me from poking you right back?" Harry inquired with a raised brawl.

"Me running away like a scared little girl?" Draco shot back with his own raised eyebrow. Laughing Harry took off running after Ginny but she hid behind Dean who got slacked in the face and the game was on. Draco found tag was more work then he first thought. Between trying to stay far enough away from the person who was it and away from the people willing to sacrifice the Slytherin was a lot of hard work. He foolishly even thought Ron would save him from Lune only to be proven wrong when the sixth year Ravenclaw collided with him. Once he shook it off Lune apologized repeatedly only to have Draco tag Caleb while laughing his head off.

The game went well into the night only ending when Theo chassed Colin Creevey up the bleacher and back down four times before Theo called it quits complaining about Gryffindors claiming Slytherins were devious. Gradually each one of them came to sit near where Harry and Ron fell on the ground.

Sitting next to Ron, Draco was pulled down to lie within the red heads strong arms as they watched the stars glisten in the moon light. It was a beautifully clear night with no clouds in sight to block the view of thousands of luminous stars that light up the dark blue skies more than the half moon did. Smiling Draco throw his arm across Ron's stomach idly listening to Bastian chit chat with Colin about who was better Harry Potter or Ron Weasley.

"Who's up for a midnight shank?" Glancing to the right Draco saw Hermione smirking at him with her arms full. "Well it's more like a two in the morning snack but hey who's paying attention."

"That sounds like a Ron's line to me." Seamus joked holding his sides as he shook with laughter.

"Suppose Ron's rubbing off on me." Hermione spoke with a shrug of her shoulders as she popped an open a chocolate frog.

"I'd say." Dean than joined Seamus laughing so hard his brown eyes started to water.

"I don't get what's so funny." Hermione stated taking a sit next to Lune who started to chuckle.

"That's definitely a Ron thing" Lune said between soft laugher nearing her a confused look from Hermione and the middle finger from the red head everyone seemed to be picking on.

"Don't worry honey I like you just the way you are. Dense and all." Draco smiled kissing Ron's cheek who scuffed at the blonde's actions.

"I've got the drinks." Blaise strolled from behind Hermione passing out pumpkin juice and butterbeers sitting next to bushy haired girl. Sitting up Ron brought Draco with him keeping an arm around the blonde's shoulders. Accepting a butterbeer Ron popped the top before handing it to Draco causing some of the girls to swoon and the guys to chuckle.

"So cute." Theo titter throwing a bag at Draco who caught it flabbergasted.

"How the bloody hell did you find marshmallows?" Ron grabbed the bag of white fluffy delights tearing into the large bag and shoved several into this mouth. "So good! Do you have gram crackers and ¯ "

"Chocolate. Come one Ron what kind of s'mores would they be without chocolate. Seriously Ron you hit your head or something." Harry laughed as he joined the group carry wood. "And I plan to have an actual s'mores, so don't say anything about school rules about starting fires Hermione." Spelling a shallow whole Harry placed the fire wood in the dirt which Hermione lit with her wand.

"Here Ron," Ginny said holding a blanket out to her brother. "Caleb and Neville thought we could use some blankets if we are sleeping out here tonight."

"Thanks Ginny." Ron took the red quilt warping it around him shoulders causing Draco to snuggle in closer. August wasn't to overly cold but the cool night air did have a chilly side every time the wind blow. "And thank you Caleb." Ron added when the only Hufflepuff in the group came walking up carrying more blankets with Neville. Ron made it a point to show each boy praise when they do something good. Whether it was bringing out blankets on a chilly August night or go looking for a friend when they don't show up for class. No one was fooled by Ron nonchalant act as they knew how big of an impact he was having on the first years, even if he didn't see it just yet.

"Question." Draco spoke up for the first time once everyone was seated around Harry's small camp fire. Draco was virtually in Ron's lap as the blond tried to move in closer for warmth. With a small chuckle the red head stood up and sit behind the blonde wrapping his arms securely around the smaller frame. Sheltering Draco in his arms, Ron placed his chest right up against the Slytherin's back. Across from them sat Harry with an arm around Ginny and to the right of Ginny sat Hermione talking to Blaise. Next to the Slytherin sat Theo who was, strangely, watching Colin and Neville. To Ron's left sat Bastian with Des by the first year side and to Ron's right showed Caleb playing cards with Dean and Seamus.

"Yes luv?" Ron asked laying his head in the hollow of Draco's neck.

"What's a s'mores?" Draco's question stopped all movement within a ten foot radius. All eyes turned on the blonde in a mix of horror and disbelief. None of them actually believing there was a person, wizard or muggle alike, who hasn't had a S'mores. Never mind said person not hearing about the existence of s'mores.

"You're kidding right?" Bastian deadpanned leaning around Ron's shoulder staring Draco dead in the eyes.

"No. Until I started Hogwarts I in no way had any form of chocolate. That's part of the reason why my father… Ummm….Dislikes Theo." Draco tried to reason only getting shocked looks in responses. "Chocolate ruins your teeth." He defended.

"Me giving you a tiny itty bitty piece of chocolate is the reason I'm on your dad's shit list?" Theo's confusion was clear as day as he tried to understand Malfoy logic. Head tilted slightly Theo began to laugh with a mischievous smirk. "Shouldn't convincing you to sneak out in our first year to spy on Potter earning you you're first detention or sneaking you out into the muggle world to what Superman or even when I gave-"

"OK! We get it Theo. You're a terrible influence." Draco stated leaning toward the camp fire sharing a meaningful look with his best mate that screamed 'shut your mouth or else'. Seeing the unspoken threat in steel eyes Theo's smirk grew larger in challenge.

"Nah I wanna here this one man. What else did you do that should've ended you on Malfoy's dad's shit list." Ron was completely curious. Why not learn from Theo's mistake? Better the Slytherin make them as Draco's friend than Ron as Draco's boyfriend. Besides if he was being totally honest Ron would tell everyone wanted to know what Theo was about to say that was causing Draco checks to flush.

"I gave blonde his first…. Wizard's magazine." Theo hesitated on what to say to keep the conversion pg13 for the kiddies. Wiggling his dark eyebrows towards Harry, Theo realized the boy wonder didn't understand the Slytherin's implied meaning. Harry's confusion only brought Ginny amusement. "A magazine that you're pretty little girlfriend would let a horde of dementors have you if she caught you with." _That did it_, Theo thought, as Harry's face went as bright shade of apple red.

"I don't get it." Bastian shared a baffled expression with his twin. Neither boy understood why a simple magazine would cause Ginny to hurt Harry over.

"No, he can have has many as he wants." Ginny declared sprouting a devious smile. "Just bear in mind for everyone he has I'll have a Play Witch." Ginny's comment caught Harry off guard but had most everyone sixteen and older laughing except Draco who was blushing as bad as the boy who lived.

"What a Play Witch?" Colin quietly spoken question had Theo whispering in the Gryffindors ear which caused the dirty blonde's face to join the same color as Harry.

"I think we got side track enough." Draco tried to stop the conversion before anymore damage could be done only to find Ron chuckling in his neck. "I don't feel up to the birds and bees chat tonight. Or any night any time soon to be frank."

"Maybe you could saw me sometime." Ron whispered kissing Draco's pale neck causing goose dumps to appear. "Maybe show what bees and bees would be like." Ron laid his forehead on Draco's boney shoulder blade hiding his burning checks. He would never admit to it but since his sixteenth birthday the one and only wet dream he had was about a blonde gray eye male. Though in the beginning Ron never saw Draco's face, he always woke up before dream Draco would lift his head from giving an amazing blow job.

"We'll see." Was the only reply Ron got as Draco snuggled until his hips pressed up against the Gryffindors pelvis. Getting back to the Slytherin's earlier question the group jumped to explain how to make the perfect s'mores. Ginny, Bastian, Caleb, and Blaise all said the chocolate being half melted was the best, while Harry, Hermione, Des, and Neville all said the melted the chocolate the better. While everyone fought over the perfect type Theo throw a stick towards Ron with a gentle expression.

Taking Theo's lead, Ron placed three marshmallows on the piece of twig explaining that Draco wouldn't have an amazing s'more if he didn't even know what a marshmallow tasted like. Leaning closer to the fire Ron held Draco's hands around the stick spinning it a few seconds to insure no burning. Once the white fluffiness was a nice golden brown Ron blow on one, placing his check flush against Draco's, to cool it down feeding it to the blonde. Ron smile grow wider as sliver eyes popped in size.

"Oh my." Draco had to bring a hand to his lips to make sure he didn't waste any of the amazing gooey deliciousness.

"If you thinks that good wait until you try a s'more." Melting a small piece of chocolate near the fire, Ron garbs a gram cracker placing one of the other golden brown mushy marshmallow on one side and the melted chocolate on the other. Smashing the two pieces of gram crackers together Ron proudly presenting it to Draco who held a hand under the treat as chocolate and fluff leaked out on all sides of the excellent looking sweet treat. After a small bite the blonde's eyes light up. Taking the rest into his mouth Draco couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. He even licked the mess from Ron's fingers.

"It's amazing."

"Almost as amazing as you."

"Aww a'int that just the cutest thing you very saw" Without losing eye contact with Ron, Draco stuck his middle finger up towards Theo which only caused the older male to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

The rest of the night was spent in high spirits. Ron knew come tomorrow he would have to have that talk with Harry. Maybe even Ginny and his dorm mates. But right now the red head was too caught up in the blonde dozing off in his arms with as the dwindling flame began to flicker out and the dark sky gets a shade lighter. Most everyone had crawled up in their blanket letting the sandman claim them as his own. As dream of the future and nightmares about potion class filled the sleeping teen's subconscious.

The only ones still up beside himself were Colin and Theo. The Slytherin sat with a small smile nodding as he listened to the younger student as he went on and on enthusiastically about photography. Every once in a while Theo would stop Colin to ask a question about something that didn't made sense to him. Ron watched as the two grew closer almost sitting close enough to tough. And the Gryffindor laugh out loud when Theo accidentally blinded himself with Colin's camera when he was checking it out. After getting his vision back Theo smirked getting up and placed the camera four inches from his fellow classmate's face. Knowing the only way for Ron to get away would be to wake Draco up, which Theo was pretty sure the red head wouldn't do. Clicking the button Theo succeeded in blinding Ron which had Colin rolling around in the grass laughing.

"Traitor." Ron chuckled kicking Theo in the leg he strolled back towards Colin. Stopping halfway Theo turned back with a tender smile snapping a picture of Ron holding Draco to his chest. Theo then made his way around the group snapping picture after picture with Colin's advice on camera angles and proximity. Ron couldn't be sure but he could guess the Slytherin got a snap of Bastian sleeping half way on his twin and best mate. Theo might have caught a picture of Ginny using Harry's chest as a pillow and maybe even one of Blaise's right hand brushing up against Hermione's. Theo's antics ended with him pulling Colin in a one arm hug capturing the moment on film.

Ron knows that each day would bring new challenges. If being Harry Freakin' Potter's best mate taught him anything it was that no two days where the same. Alike yes but still it's owe mad house. And Ron was ok with that because as of right now he had a family that love him, friends that could be right arses but they sure did know how have his back, and a crush that given time might be more. Hell, Ron thought Theo could become a close friend maybe even someone he called a brother, if tonight was anything to go by.

Watching the skies above slowly turn from dark blue to light reds and yellows Ron knew that it was going to be a beautiful day. One that Ron vowed to make the best of as he scanned the faces scattered all around the quidditch pitch. Some students still chit chatting like Theo and Colin. Others were sleeping where they fell during the night. Arthur Weasley did a damn good deed to the students of Hogwarts when he fought for an opening bomb fire for the school's quidditch season. No longer did most students stick to their only house as Ron saw mix matched house colors spread all around. His own group showing more than any other that the lines draw before the war didn't matter much anymore.

Ron gently kissed the top of Draco's blonde hair tightening his hold before carefully moving the sleeping male to lean against his shoulder as he pulling his legs from around Draco. Laying the quilt on the grass, Ron laid them both down making sure the Slytherin had his bicep as a pillow. Before Ron slipped into a peaceful slumber he felt Draco burrow closer into the taller teens side, burning him pale face in the hollow of Ron's neck. Smiling Ron brushed stray blonde locks away. To insure Draco wouldn't go anywhere Ron hooked his arms together.


	13. Chapter 13:I See A Future

Chapter Thirteen: I See A Future

Draco woke with two very important thoughts. The first thought to cross his mind was last night did actually happened seeing as how Ronald Billus Weasley was holding Draco flat against his side. The second thought that crossed the Slytherin's mind was how handsome Ron is. Draco wasn't stupid he could tell at thirteen the Gryffindor would be a looker with his deep blue eyes and shaggy red hair. That Ron would one day fill out nicely as well.

At seventeen Ron stood at a good six feet four inches with broad shoulders, long muscular legs, and a formed six pack just barely visible to the naked eye. Lifting his head off Ron's chest, Draco took stock of the gorgeous face before him. Draco knew under those lush eyelashes stood a pair of blue eyes that would stark envy in not only the deepest blue ocean but also the happiest blue sky because Ron's eyes could be any shade of blue given his mood. And recently, Draco found blue to be his new favorite color. It sure wasn't a color that only had two shades like red. Red or light red, otherwise known as pink.

Brining his pale hand to the tanned freckled face, Draco traced the defined jaw only stopping at Ron's chin were the blonde ran his thumb over the rosy red bottom lip. Leaning closer Draco brushed his nose with the sleeping boy's nose. _Yep_, Draco thought, e_ven asleep Ron can still cause me butterflies_. Slowly Draco removed his hand from Ron's face only to have it relocate into red hair. Holding his breath the Slytherin laid his lips across Ron's in a gentle barely touch of flesh kiss. Closing his eyes Draco deepened the kiss. Slowly the Slytherin turned the innocently sweet kiss into a sinfully passionate one that didn't take long to rouse Ron.

"That's what I call a wakeup call." Ron smiled into the kiss wrapping both arms around the Slytherin.

"Thought you might like it." Draco returned to laying his head on the red heads shoulders, tracing lines on Ron's chest. Ron closed his eyes against the hush afternoon sunlight, kissing the crown of blonde hair.

"I'll give you full access to the Gryffindor tower if you wake me up like that every time." Ron sighed fully content.

"The hell you will!" Ron's eyes shot open at the sound of Harry's voice. Taking in his surrounds, Ron realized he was lying off to the side of the quidditch pitch with not only his house mate watching him and Draco but also the Slytherin's house mates. Groaning Ron slammed his head against the grassy ground which caused everyone to laugh.

"I'm ok with Draco patching over to the Gryffindors." Theo stated. Sitting up Ron kept an arm around Draco. Looking around Ron realized everyone but Dean and Seamus were still in the circle. Ginny was still asleep thought. Then again Ron was sure had Draco not kissed him, he himself wouldn't be awake. Nodding toward Blaise, Ron rubbed his eyes to wake up wasn't nothing compared to the kiss Draco planted on his cheek. The kiss did better than anything he could've done.

"Morning." Ron greeted the ground.

"Don't acted shy now big boy." Theo laughed knocking shoulders with Colin. "We all just saw that make out session."

"You're just piss you don't have a kick ass boyfriend." Draco said throwing a stick towards his best mate.

"You're right Dray. I'm hundred percent jealous." Draco locked eyes with Theo and he could tell that his long time friend wasn't joking like everyone else thought he was. Draco knew it was a long time coming and if he could've he would have fallen for Theo instead of Ron. Sharing a small sad smile Theo shook his head.

Theo wasn't worried about it. He knew the heart chose not the mind and Draco's heart wanted one knock headed Gryffindor. He would have his day soon enough. Hopefully he would fall for someone like Ron. A brave man who would die fighting for him and who also had a heart of gold.

"So what are the plans for today?" Hermione asked directing the question to the ground as a whole and not just to the Gryffindors.

"I was actually thinking of spending the day with Ginny." Harry shrugging his shoulders apologetically as he shook Ginny a wake. Slowly Ginny woke up with a groan of annoyances.

"Beside I told Colin I would help him on his potions paper." Theo said staring Blaise down.

"And I made plans to ensure Theo did just that." Blaise deadpanned. "You should join us Hermione. You being the smartest in our year and all."

"In that case." Ron spoke mysteriously as he pulled Draco to his feet. "Say goodbye to the nice people."

"Bye?" Draco's voice spoke his confusion and hesitance. He willingly let himself be pulled up none the less waving goodbye to the group.

"You go freshen up and I'm only saying that 'cause I know I need to at least change my shirt," Ron said holding both of Draco's hand smiling bemusedly at his boyfriend. "Being seventh years we get to wonder around where we want so I want to take you on a proper date."

"Seriously?" Gray eyes shined with happiness.

"Yeah seriously," Ron lean down to kiss the shorter man. "Go put on your best baby and I'll try to look good enough to be seen with you."

"Blaise…" Draco turned to see Blaise already standing up and helping Theo to his feet.

"We got you bro." Blaise said garbing Draco's bicep dragging him toward the school.

"I'll see you in an hour." Ron called out to the retreating Slytherins. "Meet me in front of the great hall."

"I promise to help you after this crisis, ok?" Theo said looking like he was about to give Colin a hug but settled for a wave.

"Bye Theo." Colin whispered being his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. `

"Want helping getting dressed?" Bastian asked hopefully.

"Absolutely kid." Ron grinned as Bastian jumped up and down excited.

Laughing Ron let himself be pulled up to the Gryffindor tower by Bastian and Caleb. Des and Hermione not far behind them. Once inside his dorm room Bastian started going through Ron's wardrobe discarding every piece of clothing he came a crossed, only stopping shortly on a white button up than Hermione vetoed. About twenty minutes later Harry and Ginny join the group.

"What happened to along time?" Ron joked taking off yet another tee-shirt, throwing it near his bed.

"After finding Ginny said she 'just had to help Ron get dressed for his very first ever date'" Harry said air quoting Ginny's words from earlier with some annoyance.

"Ah, sorry Harry." Ron apologized knowing how hard it was for Harry to get alone time with Ginny. Not that Ron wanted his baby sister to have any alone time with any guy. As a matter of fact, Ron was pretty sure if anything it would be Ginny making a move to make Harry uncomfortable. With Ginng's six older brothers and a mountain worth of friends along time was a rare thing for Harry to have with his girlfriend. And Ron didn't want to be the reason Harry missed out.

"It whatever, we are here now." Smiling Harry took a sit on his bed. "Don't even try that shirt." Spinning around on Harry with wide eyes Ron found his best mate shanking his head. "Purple Ron? Really?"

"OK not my best color but it still looks..." Shrugging his shoulders Ron just thrown the shirt in the growing stack of clothes.

After another twenty minutes the entire group decided on Ron's wardrobe. Ron strolled out of the bathroom in a pair of warn dark blue jeans that hugged his hips and ares nicely which only had a slight tear in the right knee. And a blood red tee shirt that showed off his formed upper chest and biceps. Throwing on a midnight black vet to make himself look a little classy, Ron checked himself out in the mirror Hermione summed.

"Not half bad." Ron muttered to himself garbing his old pair of converses.

"Who knew you could clean up satisfactorily?" Ginny giggled when she noticed her brother was clean shaved and his hair looked like it was brushed for the first time ever.

"It's the first date; of course I'm gonna try to look my best." Ron took buttoning and unbuttoning his vet to figure out which way looked best.

"Technically late night might have been the first date." Harry stated.

"Nah, that was introducing each other's to the close circle of friends." Hermione said joining Harry and Ginny on Harry's bed watching Ron undo his vet once more. "Stop it! You look amazing."

"I thought introducing your friends was after the fifth date?"

"Not always Ginny." Harry said toward his girlfriend. "Sometimes when you're not too sure about someone you introduce them to your friends to see what they think."

"Is that why Ron and Hermione joined us on ours?" Ginny asked looking like a lioness who was about to sink her teeth into the flesh it prey.

"NO!" Harry throw his hands up in defense. "They just happened to be there as well."

"I'm sure about Draco, Harry." Ron said locking his reflection's eyes with Harry's.

"Hey Caleb why don't you show us all were the Hufflepuff dorm is at." Ginny spoke up noticing the exchange between the two. Since she was willing to give her brother and boyfriend the time alone they needed, but she wouldn't forget Harry's words.

"Yeah sure alright." Caleb said unsurely as he lead the way.

Once the dorm room was empty beside Harry and himself, Ron sat down at the foot of Harry's bed. Looking over his shoulder to Harry, who was lounging against the head board. Taking several breaths Ron tried to start this long overdue conversation but found no words. After more than a few minutes of silence Ron decided a stab in the dark was better than nothing.

"I never.. I didn't plan… I know…" Hearing Harry's laughter had Ron jumbled thoughts running into a solid wall.

"Believe me when I tell you, I know what it feels like to fall for someone unlikely." Harry started coming to sit next to Ron. "I mean, I never anticipated to fall in love with my best friend's little sister. It just kinda happened and as much as I tried to fight it I just couldn't let it go. The what if's were a bitch! You know, what if I didn't go for it or what if you would actually give me your blessing. Believe me the list went on and on. But no matter what I knew what I felt for Ginny wasn't some fling and no matter what I hoped that you would at least give me a chance." Harry stopped to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Surprise, surprise you were actually cool with it. So who am I do say this thing with Malfoy is nothing. My guess it's been eating at you and driving you crazy. So I'm here for you and I honestly wish you the best, even if it's with Draco Freakin' Malfoy."

Letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding, Ron smiled and found himself telling Harry about everything; from seeing Malfoy at the Ministry to the train ride in. Ron found himself saying things he was just too scared to admit to. Wanting Draco Malfoy since fifth year was one of them. And instead of angry or disgust in Harry's eyes Ron found acceptance.

"I'm not sure what the future holds but I want Draco there with me as long as he wants me." Ron said seriously to Harry who sat nodding his head.

"Then go for it." Harry encourage. "Don't let anyone stand in your way. In fact, I'm gonna help you!"

"How?" Ron asked confused.

"If you're serious about Draco than I'm going to do what I can to keep him around. That being the case, take Draco on a long walk and I'll made sure you a candle light dinner that would impresses Snape!" Harry declared with a huge smile.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ron asked standing up trying to rubbing the wrinkles out of his trouser.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Harry stood to join Ron clapping him on the back. "Let's go you have less than five minutes to meet Draco at the great hall."

"Shit!"


End file.
